


Miraculous Count of Monte Cristo AU

by EKWolf2020



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alcohol, Betrayal, Character Death, Evil Plans, F/M, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Triangles, Other, Prison, Secret Identity, Time Skips, Treasure Hunting, Wrongful Imprisonment, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKWolf2020/pseuds/EKWolf2020
Summary: This AU is about Adrien, a young appointed captain that is about to marry his fiance Marinette, but then was framed for a crime that he did not commit. After years of imprisonment, he breaks free with the help of another imprisoned man that was detained with him. Once he is out, Adrien finds a massive treasure, claims it and plans to use it to get his revenge on those that have wronged him.





	1. A Story of Bright Promises and Seeds of Anger

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to note that specific character roles have been changed around to fit the characters they are portraying - Gabriel is Danglars because of his greed (and not related to Adrien in this AU); Luka is Mondego since he wanted to marry Marinette and gains from Adrien being away, and I am still determining who will fill the role of Villefort - a judge that will seal Adrien's fate. If you know the story and which of the characters that would fit this role perfectly, please leave a comment below.
> 
> Also, this is going to be heavily influenced by the Count of Monte Cristo Musical as I will be titling the chapters close to the songs that they are based on, so if you want something to reference to, please keep that in mind. 
> 
> Otherwise, please give me your input and I hope you enjoy!

Standing at the helm of the ship Coccinelle, Adrien Dantes stood tall as he looked for any signs of land. The cool morning wind whipping in his golden hair could not deter him from reaching his home port. His green eyes scanned every sign as he suddenly saw gulls in the distance. They grew wide as he suddenly could see what looked to be a harbor coming into view and he felt excitement overwhelm him. He turned to a sailor passing by to take the helm as he ran to the bow of the ship to try and get a better look. Grinning from ear to ear, the young lad looked through a looking glass and became certain that they finally made it. 

After being out at sea for nearly seven months on a delivery for his company, Adrien was overwhelmed with the idea of being on land again. Even better, he imagined what it was going to be like to have his lady, Marinette, in his arms once again. How he longed held her in his arms and talked about their plans of marrying one day.

“Stop daydreaming, you lovesick pup,” scowled a man with a low tone, bringing Adrien back from his fantasy.

Adrien looked back to see Gabriel, ship's financier, giving him a disapproving look. “You should be focusing on getting us into the harbor, not daydreaming like a child.”

“I am just focusing on what matters to me, Gabriel,” Adrien said as he backed away from the bow but nods. “But I guess I did get carried away. So much I have to think about when we get back to land.” He said as he smiled innocently, but there is something else on his mind as well when he reached into his pocket and gripped something in it. 

Gabriel noticed this action but does not say anything. "Are you going to tell him about what happened to the captain?" 

"But of course," Adrien said. "It is my job as the temporary captain that I have to report to the shipowner and tell him about the captain passing on."

"And about what he 'asked' you to do and why it made us late for our return?" Gabriel makes a verbal jab at Adrien, seeing if he could get Adrien to stumble upon himself about what happened on the island of Elba. He knew that Adrien had the ship anchored off its coast, so he could take a raft and talk to someone there, but he dare not mention that man's name.

"Don't worry about it, Gabriel," Adrien said as he gripped the thing in his pocket tighter but still was pleasant toward him. "I fully intend to tell Monsieur Damocles everything that happened."

Gabriel grew more annoyed as he scowled again and turned away. “Very well then, I suggest you then help us get the ship ready to dock and be anchored,” He said as he went about to helping the other sailors get ready to get in. 

Adrien gets to work as well as he helps around on deck to pull their ship into port with ease. The crowd of people looking on were excited and at awe as it sailed in. Once docked, the crew begins unloading the cargo for their boss, Monsieur Damocles, who was waiting for both Adrien and Gabriel to make their way down to see him.

Monsieur Damocles smiles as he takes both men by the hand and shakes them. “Oh, a blessed day that you made it back safely to port. I was beginning to worry that something dreadful happened.”

Gabriel and Adrien both paused as they look at Monsieur Damocles with concern. Then, Adrien sighs as he put his other hand on him. “Monsieur Damocles, while we made it back with your cargo, it was not a pleasant trip as we did lose the captain.”

Monsieur Damocles looks to Adrien with sad eyes as he the nods and looks distraught and nodded. “I-I see… Well how about we discuss this more in my office?”

Adrien nods as he let Monsieur Damocles lead the way and Gabriel passes him with a smirk. 

“You’ll get what is coming to you soon, boy,” he whispered as he passed Adrien. Adrien looked to him as he was annoyed but still respected Gabriel since he was older than himself. Still, he followed him to Monsieur Damocles office to tell them all what happened. 

Once inside, Monsieur Damocles looks to Adrien as Gabriel stood beside him. Taking a moment to gather himself about the news, he gives a small smile and holds his hand. “Can you describe what happened to the captain as well as why you were also late upon returning?”

Adrien nods. “Yes Monsieur,” he said as he cleared his throat a little. “After the captain caught a horrible fever, the doctor on board told us that there was nothing we could do. As the first mate, he asked me to come into his quarters and ask that I fulfill one last request. Then after he told me his request, he passed away.”

“And what was that request?” Monsieur Damocles asks.

“To stop at Elba island, apparently” Gabriel speaks out of turn as he looked ready to see Adrien scolded by Monsieur Damocles. Adrien winced when Gabriel spoke about the island as he then looked to Damocles to see his reaction, who was rightly surprised by this. 

“Is this true, Adrien?” He asks cautiously.

Adrien nods. “Yes Monsieur, but I only landed on the island per the captain’s last orders. I wanted to pay my respects and do what he asked of me as his first mate.”

Monsieur Damocles looks at Adrien with some respect and then turns to Gabriel. “Gabriel, please give us some time to discuss this alone.”

Gabriel nodded as well as he then bowed and saw himself out of the office with a smile. Once they were alone, Adrien stood there a bit longer, anxious to get out but also to see what Monsieur Damocles was going to do. Standing up from behind his desk, Damocles then comes over and stands in front of Adrien.

“Its alright, Adrien. There is no need for you to be tense,” Monsieur Damocles spoke softly to him. 

“I am sorry monsieur,” Adrien said as he let go his breath, hardly noticing that he was holding. 

“Now, I know you are anxious to go meet someone, but I wanted to ask you about Elba island some more Did you meet... well...”

"Napoleon?" Adrien asked cautiously.

"Yes... I take it that you did." 

"Yes monsieur. Although, I tried to keep it brief as I know that we had to hurry back as soon as possible. But it was because of the late captain that we headed there before coming back."

"Yes, I understand. It was kind of you to respect your late captain's wishes. Did Napoleon ask anything of you?"

"Only about how France has been since his imprisonment on the island. He did ask me to pass on a message to a friend, but that is all I can say as I was not told much about the details."

Monsieur Damocles nods. "And that was it from him?"

"Yes," Adrien was worried for a little, but then he thinks. "Monsieur, if I may ask if it is all possible, could you be able to help me get to Paris? The person that I am supposed to give the message to is there."

"Oh, alright. I can help you with that. But lastly, I would like to ask you one more thing."

"Anything, monsieur."

"What are your thoughts about Monsieur Gabriel?"

“Oh, what about him would you like to know?” 

“Just anything that comes to mind, please be honest with me.”

Adrien takes a moment to think about Gabriel as well as how he treated him throughout the trip then looks back to Monsieur Damocles. “Honestly monsieur, while I felt like me and him did not see eye to eye on a few things, I have to pay my respect to him as he kept our ship well financed, and we were able to make the most of the trip. He is good at his work, and I would say you could not find any man better for the job.”

Monsieur Damocles was watching Adrien’s face to see if he was being candid with him and saw that every word Adrien said was true. Smiling behind his full beard, he then puts a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you, Adrien. I truly commend you for your honesty to me.”

Adrien, at first taken back by his sudden praise but smiles none the less. “Thank you, monsieur. It is an honor to hear that from you.” 

Monsieur Damocles smiles more. “Well, it will be my honor to name you the captain of the Coccinelle.”

This surprised Adrien even more as he stood there dumbfounded but enthusiastic at the same time. “Monsieur… are you sure about this?”

“Yes, I am sure. You proved to be a good soul, and that I take great pride in having you as captain of my ship.” Damocles stuck his hand out to Adrien. Adrien took another moment before taking his hand and shaking it. 

“Thank you, monsieur. Thank you very much for your kindness. I will never forget it.”

“I will hold you to it. Now go, I know you have someone else on your mind to tell the good news to as well.”

Adrien nods as he bowed to Monsieur Damocles and hurried out the door, too excited to even pay attention to Gabriel, who was just outside and begin making his way into Monsieur Damocles’ office.  
“I see you sent the boy off,” Gabriel said with cockiness in his voice accompanied with a smile of arrogance. 

“Yes, I did. I wanted him to tell the good news to his fiancé.”

Gabriel’s smile turned sour quickly as he was unsure of what he meant. “Good news?”

“Yes, I just made the boy the new captain of my ship.” Monsieur Damocles said as he sat at his desk and began looking over the papers on it. 

Gabriel begin to look insulted as he came over and hovered over his desk. “You can’t be serious? He is a boy. I have been in your company for longer than he has.”

“And you a good job with your current work,” Damocles said as he looked up. “Adrien told me so. And I can’t quite give you a position like captain since you are good at being a financier, right?”

Gabriel’s jaw was ajar as he could feel the fury growing inside him, but he could not get the words out of him without lashing out. He stood there for a moment longer before he inhaled sharply. “I see… very well. If that will be all, I will see myself out, monsieur.” 

“Alright, thank you, Gabriel,” Monsieur Damocles dismisses him, oblivious to the fury building in Gabriel or the thoughts running through his head.


	2. A Story of Young Love and Plots Forming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian gets to tell Marinette the excellent news that he had gained as well as ask her a very important question properly to her. Meanwhile, a love-stricken Luka walks away thinking he will never have his love fulfilled; with a much eager Gabriel swooping in to consult the heartbroken young man.

Feeling the sweat streaming down his forehead did not deter Adrien as he was too eager to stop for a moment. His golden hair was flying past him as he raced to the seaside to a house in the hills of it looking over the coastline to meet someone that was near to his heart. Once he finally got to the house, he banged on the door with great anticipation of soon being in a giant embrace by the owner of the house. But to his surprise, he did not hear any sound coming from the other side of the door. 

“If you are looking for her, she went to the beach to try and get a better view for your ship,” said a voice right beside him. 

Adrien looked over to where the voice was coming from, and he saw a familiar figure sitting in a chair beside the house, playing his guitar. The character had black hair, but they were light enough to look like it was a tint of green in the light of the sun on it. He was leaner compared to Adrien, but he still had a strong jawline and looked ready to take on anyone. Although he was sitting down, he could easily be taller than Adrien by a meter or two. 

Adrien smiled as he then nods. “Oh, thank you, Luka, you always seem to know where I can find her.”

“Well, I did have to keep an eye on her since you were gone,” he said as he looked over to Adrien with calm eyes and a comforting smile. 

“How has she been?”

“She has been fine. Missing you every day and watching the seas. I feel that is her favorite thing to do.” 

“Hehe, I know. But I have something big to tell her.”

“Oh, and what is that?” Luka leans up from his laid-back position to get closer to hear Adrien’s news.

“Well, I guess it is better to spread the words than to keep this to myself, But Monsieur Damocles has just named me captain of his ship.”

Luka looked shocked. “Oh, is that so?”

“Yes, I am so relieved to tell her that I will be able to support and start a future with her.” He said as he pulled out a tiny box from his pocket. 

Luka looks at it as his eyes widened, but he stayed speechless as he looked at the tiny box. “Is… that what I think it is?”

“It is, I am just hoping that she will like it.”

Taking a moment to step closer, Luka then puts a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “She will love it. You know she will. Now go to her. She is probably panicking about you.” Luka’s voice was low but reassuring. “I will cover for you both if her father is asking for you.” 

Adrien smiles and nods. “Thank you, Luka,” he said as he hurried down toward the beach. With a giant smile on his face, Adrien felt like things were going right for him.

As he watched Adrien run away, Luka’s calm smile turns into a dissatisfied scowl. Picking up his guitar, he walks away from the house as he looks down at the ground. “Of course she will love it, she agreed to marry him. She will accept anything he gave her.” He huffed to himself a little more. As he walked off into town, ignoring the rest of the world around him, Luka could not be bothered with anything else as he tried to contain his emotions. However, while he was not as observant of the world, an attentive Gabriel was not as he saw Luka deep in his thought.

An amused Gabriel as he smiled and decided to walk up to the young man and then put a hand on the shoulder close to him. “I say, son, you look like you have something on your mind.”  
Luka glared at him out of the corner of his eye. “Leave me alone old man. I am not in the mood.”

“Easy now, I was just walking by and happen to see a handsome young man like you looking as though you are about to punch something. Maybe some ale will chill your thoughts?” Gabriel spoke as if he had a silver tongue. With just that simple gesture, Luka tense look began to dissolve as he then nods. 

“I could maybe go for just one drink.”

“That’s it. We can talk over drinks.” Gabriel said as he walked Luka to the closest tavern.

Meanwhile, Adrien did his best to hurry to the beach shore and holding on to the box so it would not go flying in the air. Once he got there, he looked up the shoreline and smiled with relief. Seeing a figure that was familiar to him, all Adrien could do was watch and memorize every detail about her from over a mile away. With the wind coming in from the ocean, he could see his fiancé to be as her beautiful jet-black hair is pulled back into two cute ponytails, but even so, they swayed softly with the wind. Walking barefoot in the washing tide, Adrien could see her delicate feet as she picked them up and kicked at the water a little. 

She began to pace a little as she was starting to get anxious. Adrien hid behind a substantially large rock near him to look at her more as he found her muttering to herself cute to watch. He loved how much she would get worried about him, even if he did get a mouthful from her later about doing so. He sees that she had let her hair grown out as he could not see her beautiful face very well, but as she would turn, sky-blue eyes occasionally would be visible to him and smiles as if he was seeing them again for the first time was leaving him speechless.

Carefully, while her back was turned to him, he carefully slipped out from the rock and leaned casually against it, like he was there for hours. Then he took a breath. “Well,” he projected his voice over the wind and ocean waves “What brings a fine lady like yourself to the seaside?” 

His teasing question met the young lady’s ears as she perked up and her body got tense with excitement. Turning fast, she gazed upon him and smiles. The lovely Marinette smiled brightly as she then stood in a more confident pose for a lady of her stature. “I am waiting. I am expecting someone to be coming to get me.” She teased back as she had a fake court accent to play up their little game. Seeing him leaning against the rock like that made her heart skip a beat as she could recognize his posture anywhere.

Adrien smirked as he looks at her, still leaning against the rock. “I see, and might this poor sailor boy ask who you are waiting for?” He rolled his tongue a little at the end of his sentence as he put on a fake accent as well. He watched her blush as he knew she liked it when he rolled his tongue like that and wondered what she would do.

Marinette did blush as she pursed her lips to keep her composure as she did not want to let him win. “Why yes, I am waiting. For a sailor like you,” she said as she slowly walked up to him, swaying her hips a little to tease him as her dress swayed with her. “A sailor with handsomely golden hair, like the sun.”

“Go on,” Adrien pushed away from the rock to come meet her halfway.

“And he has emerald green eyes that could make any woman weak to the knees.” She spoke in a low tone as she was trying to entice him. But it was also to keep her from breaking and kissing him then and there.

Adrien took a few more steps closer as he smiles and watches her more. “And you say he is a sailor correct?”

Soon there were almost ten feet away from each other as Marinette nods. The blush is visible on both of their faces but more so on Marinette’s as she gazes upon him more, how she missed him. “Yes, a sailor like no other.” 

“Well… I think I might know of such a man that you are describing” Adrien’s voice was softer as he then was within her reach and takes her hand. “However, he is not exactly a sailor anymore.”

Marinette’s heart dropped a second as he said that. Her mind began to run a mile a minute as she looks at him. Her confusion grew as she could see that he was not manic or depressed by this news and tried to form a sentence. But Adrien smiles as he then pulled her in. 

“Because this man is now a captain of his own ship,” He said with glee as he waits to see her reaction.

Marinette, standing there with her mouth agape, then covers her mouth with her free hand and then reaches up and hugs him. “You win you silly cat, and I missed you so much,” She said as she was tearing up with joy but could not let him see it.

Adrien smiles as he hugs her back and then picked her up to swing her around and chuckle with excitement. Marinette then blurted out a laugh as she smiled and held on to him as he spun her around. After he put her down, Marinette then pulls away to kiss Adrien deeply. After feeling her lips on his, Adrien could not help but do the same as he leans into her kisses and smiles passionately at her.

“I missed you too, Marinette.” He admires her as he moved some of her hair out of the way to look clearly into her sky-blue eyes. Seeing the tear of joy coming down her face, Adrien leans down as he kissed it softly on the cheek. Marinette, helpless to his touch and kiss after he was gone for so long, leans into hand and closed her eyes as he did so. She looks at him when he finished and smiles as she put a hand on his cheek as well.

“When did you get back? I was looking for your ship so that I could rush to the docks and greet you. And when they said you were late, I grew worried you might not come home. And then I spoke to Alya, my friend, and she heard that the ship was caught in a storm and that there was no sign of you for weeks. Oh, and how did you get to be named Captain? Not that I am not glad for you but how? I thought Monsieur Damocles already had a captain unless …” Her mind was spiraling with questions, but all she could care about was looking at him and trying to contain all her emotions. 

Chuckling a little as he could see her mind running wild, Adrien kissed her nose softly and then tapped it. “I got back a few hours ago. The sun was just rising so you might have still been sleeping or helping your father. But yes, we did have some complications, one being that the captain did die while traveling.”

“Oh no, that is terrible.” Marinette gasped as she looked at him softly. 

“It was, but we managed,” Adrien took Marinette by the arm and walked her down the shore away from the town as he looked down. Marinette could tell that he was upset about the captain. “But I guess I was a bit worried as I was made temporary captain for the time being.”

“Was it difficult?” Marinette asked as she leaned her head on his muscular arms.

“A little, some of the crew argued that I was too young to be a captain. But there were a few that supported me, but in the end, since I was his first mate, it only made sense to put me in command.”

Marinette giggled a little. “And so, it seems fate agrees with that as it seems you are a captain now.”

Chuckling a little, Adrien nods as he smiles at her. “That it does, although I was worried for a moment as when Monsieur Damocles brought Gabriel and me in, I was certain I was going to have my pay taken from me.” He reached into his pocket as he said that and seemed a bit nervous. Marinette could pick up on this as she then looks up at him.

“Adrien, is there something else on your mind?”

Pausing behind a rock that was near the shore but blocked most of the town from their view, Adrien softly gazed down at her as he turned to face her properly.

“Only one thing,” he said as he went down on one knee in the sand, taking Marinette’s hand in his. Marinette’s heart began to beat faster, and her face was deep red. While she knew this day would come, she was not ready for how soon, but it did not matter as all she could do was watch him.

“Marinette, I know I started as just a simple sailor, with no money to my name or even a family with a title. But with you in my life, I am happy, and I feel complete knowing that I have an amazing person like you in my life. And now that I am the new promoted Captain, I want to do something that, hopefully, makes you happy as well.” He paused for a moment as he pulled the box out and then opened it to her. 

Marinette gasped as she smiled brightly to see what was inside, a simple gold ring with a small engraving on the inside saying ‘Always, My lady’. The tears of joy were beginning to fill up in Marinette’s eyes as she smiles more. The world disappeared from her sight and ears expect Adrien who was asking her “Will you marry me, Marinette?”

“Yes!” She quickly said before he could have a second to pull away. “Yes Adrien, I will marry you.” She said as she took his hand and squeezed it with joy.

Adrien gleefully smiles as he took her hand and then took the ring out, with ease slipping it on her ring finger and waits to see what she would do. “It fits nicely,” He said softly to her.

Marinette never took her eyes away from the ring as she then raised her hand to see it in the light of day. “It is beautiful… Just like the man I love.” She said as she gently caresses his cheek with her newly ringing hand.

Adrien leaned into her hand and held his on top of hers. “After tomorrow, you and I will always be together.”

“Always,” Marinette smiles as she leans up to him. Adrien followed her lead as he then brought his lips to her, sharing a deeply passionate kiss. Bringing their hands to begin exploring every part of themselves to each other, ignoring the world and enjoying their moment of bliss.

Back at a local bar, Luka was chugging down another pint of ale as he seemed to have a few more than he was able to handle. However, it did not help with the fact that he and Gabriel were wallowing in their frustrations about Adrien.

“And then…” Luka said as his words slurred a little, “This little punk noise sailor… who leaves all the time to fulfill his dream, just happens to like her… and she likes him too. Yet, he still sails off God knows where. And for what? The chance to sail… Maybe cheat on her….” Luka was getting more irritated as he took another big sip of ale.

“And yet he still comes off as a perfect person,” Gabriel was a bit punchy as he could hold his liquor a bit better than Luka, but still wanted to drink away his frustrations. 

"I know right?" Luka slurred more as he then leans back into his chair. "God, I hate that bastard... but I can't do anything about it. Marinette deeply loves with the guy, and if I hurt him, she would never forgive me."

"Hmph, seems like he is just a lucky bastard," Gabriel grumbled a little through his drink.

Suddenly, Monsieur Damocles comes into the bar as he looks eager. Gabriel notices him coming in as he waved to him. Seeing his wave, Monsieur Damocles comes over as he smiles. "Gabriel, it is a good thing I found you. I need the records you kept for the ship."

"Oh, right," he said as he pulled out his journal and plopped it right into Monsieur Damocles hand. The shipowner smiles as he pulled out his own journal checks with his and then returns it to Gabriel. 

"Thank you, Monsieur Gabriel. I wanted to make sure all my finances were all correct." 

"Why does it matter?" Gabriel asks. 

"I have to make sure all the expenses are set for Adrien," Monsieur Damocles said. "He will be traveling soon to Paris." 

Hearing Paris peaked intrigue in both Luka and Gabriel. Luka leans forward to hear Monsieur Damocles, still in a drunken stupor but at least cognitive of his words. 

"Why is Adrien going to Paris? And When?" Luka spoke with a soft slur.

"Oh, he told me that he has a letter to deliver for someone and that he needs to go soon after the wedding." Monsieur Damocles said, joyously.

Gabriel shifts in his chair a little, leaning in as well. "Did Adrien say who he was meeting?" Gabriel queries.

"He said that he needed to drop off a letter for a person in Paris, but I did not push harder to know. But I have to go now. Thank you, Monsieur Gabriel." Monsieur Damocles begins to walk out with a skip in his step and his smile brighter than the sun in the dark tavern. However, though not intentionally, this news was a pleasure to hear from Gabriel as he has a lecherous smile on his face. Chuckling before it turned into a burst of deep laughter, Gabriel was tickled pink. 

Luka looks to him as he took another sip, unsure of what became of his new friend. "What are you excited about?" He muffled through his mug.

After collecting himself properly, Gabriel smirks and looks at Luka. "I know who Adrian has to deliver a message for..." He said as it was clear that the wheel in his head was turning hard and fast. 

"Oh yeah? Who?" Luka was taking another sip.

"We stopped at the island of the exiled Napoleon, and Adrian went to talk with him and spent a good amount of time talking with the man himself" he whispered to him. 

Eyes wide bulging out and he nearly spat out some of his ale to the side and tried to compose himself. "What? Is that true? How do you know?"

"I was with him on the trip... and if I were a betting man... I would suspect that he asked that smug Adrian to give a letter to one of his supporters in Paris."

"If that is the case..." Luka takes a moment as he processed all this information. Then, the edges for his lips curl up into a devilish smile. "Then he could get into some deep trouble with the elites of Paris..." his cool eyes contact Gabriel's harsh and sharp gray eyes. 

"I think we both should get another round, on me," Gabriel said as he raised his hand to the tavern maid to come closer. 

Luka smirks as he nods as he raised his mug to the maid as she poured more into both of their drinks. Gabriel smirks as he took his mug and raised it to Luka. "To a new beginning," he said.

"To new beginnings," Luka said and tapped his mug against Gabriel's before taking a big gulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. This chapter is my favorite part as of now as I love thinking about the romance between Marinette and Adrian together.  
> Also, I am still open to suggestions about who should be the third villain. I have one in mind, but it will take me a while to work on it to have this character fit in the flow of the narrative.  
> But anyway, thank you for all the likes so far as well as reading it, and I look forward to the next chapter. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 2 Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While nefarious plans are being made, Adrian and Marinette spend a night together on the beach in complete bliss and planning for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bonus chapter is just a bit of fluff character moment for these two. Since these two are just adorable, I wanted to play out their dream lives together as they get a bit playful with each other. ^_^ ~ I will have the next chapter done hopefully in a month or so, but for now, enjoy.

The day had come and gone as the sun is beginning to set behind the horizon of the ocean. The shimmering light of the sun gave a golden glow to the world around. The hustle of the world began to wind down as the village people were finishing their work for the day and making their way home. But as the world winded down, the young couple, passionately embracing each other, were too excited about their futures finally beginning.

Adrien, smiling like a lovesick man, showers Marinette in kisses. Marinette giggles as she leans into him and kisses back more. Their hands seem to search every part of their partner as they looked deeply at each other. Marinette pulls away a little as she holds his face in her hands, rubbing his cheek softly in hers. Her smile was warm and but it also was pursed a little as she was concentrating. 

Adrien noticed her silence and lack of kisses from her as his emerald eyes traveled up from her lips to her eyes. Then he suddenly brought his nose to hers, which broke her concentration and provided some much-needed laughter from her. Once she was relaxed, Adrien smiles as he spoke: "What were you thinking, my love?"

"What do you mean?" Marinette said as she recovered from her laughter. 

"I know that look you get when you are focusing," he teased as he then brought her head down on his shoulder. His eyes follow her as he gently rubs her head. "So tell me what you were concentrating on?"

Marinette, blushing harder as she leaned in his chest but was not willing to pull away, glanced up at him before taking a deep breath. "I guess... I wanted to make sure I remember you. Make sure I know every detail about you as I can."

Adrien, a bit worried as he faced down to her a little. "What do you mean 'remember me'? Is there something wrong? Do you not want to marry?" he panicked a little.

Sensing his fear, Marinette shoots up a little to face him as well, worried she might have said the wrong thing. "No, no, no, no! That is not it. I do want to marry you. I just wanted to remember your face because I like it a lot and I don't want to forget it! Not that I would forget you, but like maybe you would get shipwrecked, and they found you and they needed me to tell who you were! And that is not to say that you would get shipwrecked! Especially you are now the captain, and as your wife to be, I have a responsibility to know who exactly you are, hahaha. Oh, why I am I rambling?" Flustered and glowing red as the setting sun, she buried her face in his chest as she whimpered a little.

Sitting there as he listened to it all, Adrien was surprised, but then he gleefully pulls her tighter into him. "I know, Marinette. I feel the same way; I am doing the same right now. I want to remember everything about you."

Marinette, pulling her head out from his chest more, shot him a confused look to him. "You are not even looking at me," she stated.

Adrien nods. "I am making sure I remember your embrace," he spoke sweetly to her that it made her blush and caused her body to get warmer. He was pleased as he leaned his head on top of hers, "I want to make sure I never forget this moment and your warmth against me. Even if I am to be tempted by all the beauties of the world while I travel, this moment is the moment I will remember and know I already have the most beautiful and loving girl I could ever ask for." He said as he kissed her head. "I love you so much Marinette." 

Hearing his declaration and feeling the kiss on her head was enough for Marinette to adjust her head toward him and then kisses him. Adrien, taken back a moment, but then smiles as he kisses her more. But she picked up as she then feverishly kisses more and then began to run her fingers through his luscious golden hair. Adrien, feeling a new rush of emotions consuming him, carefully pulls her hands down as he looks cautiously into her eyes. Gazing back at him, Marinette stays within kissing distance, but she stares at him, wondering why he was hesitating, why he did not want to continue.

"My lady," he whispered just enough to hear over the collapsing waves in the background, "I... wanted to make sure that you know I will do everything I can to make you happy. And, above all else, I want you to know that if this is what you want, I am ready; but since we have been apart for so long, and now, finally getting married, I am feeling... much more ready than I was hoping to feel right now." His face was red as the sun as well if not a shade darker as he sheepishly glances at her. His lips were still close to kiss her as she could feel his breath her own, but far enough to pull away the moment the mood changed for him and her. 

Marinette blinks with confusions by what he meant before her hand touched his waist. He flinched a little as she retracted then only her eyes darted down a second. That split moment that Marinette looked down near did it dawn on her what he meant and gasps a little. Her mouth dropped a little as she felt a bit on the spot with this issue. Darting her attention to Adrien for any cues of what to do, she saw a young man trying to hold back the best he could. But the lust in his eyes was there as he bit his lip a little but kept his distance from her lips. 

At this point, Marinette was redder than any color imaginable as she tries to keep her composure. Her mind was going a mile a minute as she tried to find the right words to say or if there was anything she could tell him. Adrien, feeling more anxious now more than ever, tried to dissimulate the situation. "What I mean is if you feel comfortable with it. After all, I know we both wanted to wait until I was about to support us, as well as when we were married. But, I can't control myself right now, and I just love you so much. And I would like to keep going but I..." Then suddenly, it was as if something was turned off in her brain as she then leans closer and kisses him, putting her hand on his chest gently.

The kiss was enough for Adrien to lose his self-control and kisses her back deeply. Using a hand to support them both, Adrien wrapped an arm around her waist and brought him more on top of her. Then, as they gave each other a barrage of kisses that they shared, Adrien laid them down in the sand and pulled her down on him. 

Pulling back to get some air, Marinette took Adrien's hand and led it to the back of her dress and gave him the go-ahead to undo the corset lace that held Marinette's up corset. "I love you, Adrien," she whispered to him as he pulled the string...

While the evening was cold against their skin, the warmth of the fire Adrien recently made kept him and Marinette warm. Marinette, still blushing immensely, looked down at her ring and smiled more at it. She pulled her dress over her chest as she tried to keep warm. Adrien, finishing putting wood on the fire, comes over to her and sits beside her, wearing only his pants. "What are you thinking my dear?" he asks, pulling her into his chest as he noticed she was shivering.

Marinette smiles happily to him before leaning more into his embrace. "Just thinking about our future. Being your wife is just the first step."

"Oh, what are the next steps then?" Adrien acts coy as he nuzzles his face into her hair.

Marinette giggles as she leans into him, pulling her dress more over her. "Well... I thought that when you get back, we look for a house of our own."

"Or I can build us one," he suggested it.

"Oh, I would love that," Marinette perked up from his suggestion. "And we can have it by the ocean side so I can always see when you are coming home."

"Alright then, I will make sure to come back quick and start building our home," he chuckled and laid his head on her shoulder. "Anything else you would like my dear?" 

"Hmmm, I think I would like to have something we both made..." she cheekily said as she held her stomach. Adrien looks down as he then smirks and nods.

"As you wish, my love." He said as he gazes up at the night sky. He sees a small star shining beside the moon. "It looks our little star is out now."

Marinette gazes up as she sees it as well. Looking happily at the star, she nods and takes his hand. "You know, I looked up at the star every night when you were gone. I can't explain it, but I felt like you were always near me at night when I gazed at it."

"I did too," he leans back with her carefully and lays them down to get the full view of the stars. "At night, when I was home sick, I looked just at the star and knew I have a home to come back to."

Marinette giggled as she cuddled up to him. "Always, Adrien. I will always be waiting for you. Even if you are gone for years to come, I will be here." Grasping for his hand with her ringed hand, she kissed it softly. "I love you, now and always."

Looking down at her lovingly, Adrien kisses her head. "I love you too."

Walking over the cliffside, a drunken Luka looks over the beachside of where they were. His vision was hazy, but he could see from how they were holding each other and being cute. He grumbled as he stood there more and then turning back to the house. A look of resentment and determination is rooted in his eyes against the blue light of the moon. "Soon," he slurred that made it sound like a hiss, "soon."


	4. A Story of Devotion and Beytral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so beings the dangerous tale for Adrien as he goes from the happiest man to the most devastated man ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will probably break some hearts - especially since Oblivio just came out yesterday, but I wanted to get this out sooner rather than later. If you are still feeling overwhelmed from the episode, I suggest getting some tissues for this - or maybe a pillow to scream in. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the delay. My job kept me really busy for the last few months. But here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy!!

Sometime later into the night, Adrien carried a clothed Marinette as well as she slept in his arms like a bride to be. He held her close to his chest and wearing his jacket to keep her from shivering as he was cautious about each step, he made to make sure she was comfortable. He smiled as she mumbled a little in her sleep and mentioned his name. 

“Adrien…” she whispered. “Kiss me again…mmm, you are so strong…” She muttered more and laid her head on his shoulder.

Adrien chuckles as he smiles then kissed her head. “Soon, my love,” he said as he comes up to her house. Then Adrien sees Marinette’s father Tom as he was standing at the door and sighs a little. “I got her, sir,” he said as he bows his head and smiles at Tom.

Tom looks at him with a bit of skeptical but then chuckles. “I know, son. And go on in, I just wanted to make sure she was home safely,” he said as he yawned then opened up the door to Adrien and let him in to drop Marinette off. 

Adrien gets to her room as he opened the door and then placed her down on her bed. He undoes her dress a little to help her relax from the corset that she was wearing then pulled the sheets over her. Leaning down to kiss her forehead softly, Adrien smiles as he turned to leave. As he turned away, a soft tug at his hand made him pause and look back to see Marinette awake and looking at him with longing in his eyes and a bit of fear. Adrien was surprised by this look as he lowered himself to her. “Something the matter my love,” he said softly, to not wake the rest of the house.

“I just… I had a bit of a bad dream,” she whispered.

“What was the dream?”

“That you left, and you never came back… and that I had lost you and your smile,” she said as she gripped his hand a little more.

Adrien looks at her softly and then kneels and kissed her ringed hand. “I know you are scared, my love. I worry about the future too,” he said. “But remember, even if I am across the ocean or lying in the stars, just look for the star we share. We promise to always love each other, through life and through death.”

Adrien’s words rang true to Marinette’s heart and mind as it helped calm down some of her nerves down. “You’re right, Adrien. I guess I just don’t want you to leave yet,” she said as she smiled softly.

Adrien smiles. “Then how about I sit beside your bed and wait for you to sleep? Can’t stay to greet you as it might bring bad luck to see the bride before we marry,” he teases and pokes her cheek.

Marinette giggles then nod as she smiles at him. “Thank you, Adrien. I would like that a lot.” 

Smiling more at her, he stands up and grabs the stool that she had in the room. Placing it beside her bed, he sits down and lays his upper body over the bed, laying close enough for Marinette’s hand to reach his head. Marinette smiles more as she rubbed his head. 

“You act so much cat-like; sometimes it is crazy,” she mutters, as she yawns. 

“Hehe, maybe, but it still feels nice to have your hand on my head,” he said and yawned after her. “Goodnight, my lady.” 

“Goodnight, my kitty,” she said as she closes her eyes. Her hand rests on Adrien’s head as she drifted to sleep. Adrien watches her a little as well as he felt his eyelids getting heavier and eventually, he falls into sleep.

 

It is the next morning as Marinette wakes to find that Adrien was gone, but a little box was beside her bed. She yawns as she sits up and then reaches for it. On the bottom of the box, there was a note with Adrien’s signature on it. Marinette smiles as she pulled it up to the light.

“My beloved Marinette,  
I saved one last surprise for you. When I was traveling, I found a pair of beautiful earrings in one of the market places. I was told that they have a magical property. I hope to see you wear them one day, but I wanted to give you an extraordinary gift for our wedding. With all my love,  
Adrien”

Marinette smiles as she holds the note close to her chest, and then she put the letter down to open the box, and she smiles opens the box to see a pair of ladybug earrings that were simmering the morning light. They were a pair of simple round earrings held together with a little backing, but they were beautiful than all the diamond earrings and gold necklaces that other suiters gave her. Marinette smiles as she picks them up and put them in her ears. Getting out of her bed, she walks over to them and checks them in the mirror, smiling as they seem to just glow brightly on their own. 

There was a knock at her door as she turned to it quickly and almost stumbled out from her stool and fallen had she caught herself. Marinette blinked a second then she shook her head as she went over to open her door to find a happy surprise. “Good morning, Alya,”  
Alya, Marinette’s longest and best friend, smiles as she bowed to her. 

“Good morning to you, Miss Sleepyhead,” she teased as she came right back up and was standing in her best attire for the wedding.

“What are you doing here? The wedding is not for a few more hours.”

Alya chuckles. “Marinette, I swear this behavior of your will have to change when you get married,” She said as she made her way into Marinette’s room and opened the curtains. “It is almost 10 in the morning; your wedding is in two hours.”

This realization set an alarm in her head as Marinette then gasps and begins rushing to get ready. “Why did no one come to wake you up?”

“We all thought you would wake up on your own,” Alya said as she helps pull out the dress from behind the changing stand in the corner of the room. “After all, you have been gushing over marrying this dashing young sailor for years. To think, I was right to bet money on you still asleep when I got here.” 

“Well, for your information, I was tired from last night,” Marinette stated proudly to defend herself from Alya’s playful mockery. 

“Oh, what did you do last night?” Alya replied with a smirk on her face.

Marinette was about to answer as she remembered last night and then her face went completely red with blush. “N-nothing of great concern,” She said as she changed out of the dress that she was sleeping in last night. Alya just noticed that she was not in her nightgown as she gave a cheeky grin.

“Nothing you say huh?” She said as she stood there.

Marinette blushed more as she then dashed past her friend and began to take off all her garments. “It is nothing! We just… well… we are getting married… so we thought…”

Alya gasps a little then chuckles. “You both did it, didn’t you!?” She pointed out with excitement but kept her voice low. Marinette flinches then hid her face in her dress, Alya pulled out a fan to cover her face and laugh.

“Oh goodness, you both are helpless lovers,” She said as she smiles brightly to Marinette. 

Marinette looks up at her. “I know… but he just… makes me feel happy. I know we are from different social classes, but I do not care. Adrien is such a sweet, gentle soul; so much nicer than most of the other aristocrats in my life. Even if we go poor or we must run away from home, I know he will always make me feel protected and cared for.”

Alya looks to her friend and smiles as she flicked her forehead a little to bring her friend back to reality. “I know, Marinette, and that is why I am here. To make this night, a night you will never forget.”

Marinette smiles as she nods. “Thank you, Alya.”

“Now, let’s get you ready. This dress will not put itself on,” Alya said as she came behind the changing stand with Marinette and then helped put it on.

 

“Do you, Captain Adrien, take Lady Marinette to be your lawfully wedded wife, in the eyes of God and witnessed by this congregation, to love and to cherish so long as you both live?” the priest asked as he looks to Adrien, who is only looking at Marinette the whole time.  
He looks at her beautiful blue eyes as she is still veiled, but they shimmer in the light of the stain glass window. She wore her best wedding dress that she made for herself as well as had her hair up a little bit. To Adrien, she was like an angel, and he was marrying her now. “I do,” Adrien said as his eyes were brimming with anticipation to kiss her again.

“And do you, Marinette, take Captain Adrien to be your lawfully wedded husband, in the eyes of God and witnessed by this congregation, to love and to cherish so long as you both shall live?” the priest asked as he looked to Marinette, who turned her gaze to Adrien.  
She smiled back at his emerald green eyes and sighed a little with happiness. He wore a worn-out suit, she could see a hole in the shoulder of the coat he wore, and it was a bit ruffled. But his blond hair was pushed back a little neatly and mostly groomed. He never looked any more handsome to her than he did now. Taking his hand and holding it tightly, Marinette nods as she was excited as well. “I do.” 

“Then by the power vested in, in the court of God and law, I pronounce you both, man and wife,” the priest said as he made a cross-motion then close the book he was holding in his hand. “You may now kiss.”

Adrien collided with Marinette’s lips quicker as he was too excited to kiss her again. Marinette did not even resist as she closed her eyes and leaned into him, his arms wrap around her waist as her arms wrap around his neck. The crowd cheers as they kissed and stood in applause. Peaking out of the corner of her eye, Marinette sees her parents and smiles at their reaction. Tom was trying to hold back the tears of joy that he felt in his eyes while Sabine was comforting him and smiles greatly with Marinette, genuinely pleased to see her daughter getting married. 

Pulling away, Adrien smiles and then picks her up and carries her bridal style down the aisle and out of the church. Clinging on to him, Marinette looks over at him and smiles as she leans into him. “Tell me this is not a dream,” She asks him.

“This is not a dream, this is real,” he said as he kisses her more and steps out of the church as they see a carriage and work their way down. All their friends and family members rush after them as they head to the Marinette’s house and plan to party the whole night. While everyone else watched the happy couple take off, a person walks out from the church and stands tall looking down at them. 

From the light, it reveals to be Luka, who attended the wedding as a family friend to the bride. He looks on as he sees them both laughing and smiling at each other as he had to sit back and watch. He gripped his hands tightly as he felt a bit of pain and regret. But he also felt conflicted in his motives as he walks toward the steps. 

“Not planning on backing out, are we?” A voice hissed as it caused Luka to pause. He turns to see Gabriel leaning up against the church in an ill-mannered slouch. Their eyes meet, and it felt like it had a firm grip on Luka’s soul.

Pulling away, Luka huffs. “Maybe… I don’t know. I want Marinette to be happy.”

“And she will,” Gabriel said as he straightened up and then put a hand on Luka’s shoulder. “But wouldn’t it be better if it was with you?”

“Even so, I don’t think it would be fair of me to sacrifice Adrien for the cost of my happiness.”

Gabriel could sense that Luka was anxious as he felt terrible for committing a fraud claim. But he knew just the right thing to say to push him in the right direction. “Then how about this then, think of it as doing a good act for your country. For all we know, he might as well have committed a crime. How can you live with yourself knowing that a soldier in the navy brought back the tyrant, Napoleon, and you did nothing to stop it?”

Luka freezes a little as he could not tell if this was just a lie or if what he was saying was true. “You… you think that Adrien could…?”

“Betray his country? Who knows, but would you want to risk it? And causing Marinette’s heart to break more? After all, it is just one person that needs to be sacrificed for the good of everyone else, right? So, you still want in?”

Gabriel’s words lingered in his mind as Luka’s calm demeanor changed to a determination. “Alright, I am still in.” 

Gabriel smiles as he pat’s Luka’s shoulder. “Good, now, you go on, I will go tell the Councilor Rossi Villefort. You just enjoy the show about to come,” he chuckles as he walks away. Luka lingers a little more as he then nods and walks back to the party.

 

Music was blaring from every corner of Marinette’s house, and no one cared as everyone was celebrating. The violinist played their best songs to dance to as the bride and groom danced in each other’s arms while kissing occasionally. The crowd cheered every time that they kissed as if they anticipated it every time. People drank heavily as they cheered and danced as well. 

But Marinette and Adrien were not bothered by the noise or the crowds of people. They only focused on each other as they smiled sincerely. Stealing another kiss on her lips, which everyone still cheered for, Adrien smiled and looks at her intensely. 

“My lady, my wife,” He whispered to her.

Marinette giggled as she nods. “Now until death do us part,” She said as she took his hand with her wedding ring on it. Adrien nods as he leans his head against hers. At that moment, they were in bliss and Adrien wished he could stay there forever. 

But the moment ended when there was a loud banging at the door. Everyone stops as they look over to the door. Tom walks over as he opens it to find the soldiers at the door. 

“Can I help you, gentlemen?” He asks

They look to Tom before spotting Adrien and marching past Tom. “We are here to place Captain Adrien Dantes under arrest!” They said as they pushed Marinette to the side and take Adrien’s arm.

Adrien, dumbfounded by this news, pulled his arm away. “On what charges?! I demand to know!”

“On the charges of colluding with Napoleon to return to France,” the soldier said as two more came and took his arms and locked it tightly with theirs.

“What!? There has to be some mistake!” Adrien said as he struggled to break free again, but he stopped when he saw Marinette’s face in fear and tried to stay calm for her.

“You have the wrong man!” Marinette said as the men as they took him out. “Adrien would never do such a thing.”

“If he is innocent, he will return in the morning,” the soldier said as they took Adrien out of the house and into a barred carriage. Marinette rushed out to see him and took his hand. 

“Adrien,” she said to him hastily. “I am scared.”

“I know my love, but I will be back. There has been a mistake. I promise I will be home soon,” He said as he quickly kissed her hand. 

Marinette nods as the soldier stepped between the two to make Marinette let go of his hand and watch as he disappears into the dead of night, trying to hide this aching feeling in her chest that something terrible was going to happen. 

Suddenly, a hand is on her shoulder as she turns to see Luka, being calm and relaxed as he always it for her, standing beside her. “He will be fine,” he said as he sounded certain. 

Marinette nods as she returned her gaze to the road ahead of where the carriage went off. 

 

Attending a fancy party on the other side of town is a young prosecutor, enjoying to the company of his fiancé as well as the recognition that they have strived to achieve. Lillian Rossi Villefort watches as the people around him come up to congratulate him for a job well done as well as how lucky he was to marry a beautiful debutant of the elite. Lillian did not care too much for marrying but was pleased with the reputation that he has created for himself, despite the past that he had led. He enjoyed the feeling of being admired and the center of attention.

However, it was cut short when a soldier comes up to him with news about the capture of Adrien Dantes. Sighing as he then clears his throat, he excused himself and put on a face of friendliness and comfort. The better to get information from them without force. 

Sitting a bit anxious but unaware of what was going on, Adrien waited patiently as he could. He rubbed his hands together as he tried to keep his nerves down. He knew he did nothing wrong, but he still never liked the idea of being dragged in like this, on his wedding night no less. 

Stepping in was Lillian Rossi Villefort, who was properly dressed for his role and looking like a man who could destroy anyone’s life in a second if he wanted to. But to Adrien’s surprise, he had a smile on his face as well as had a welcoming demeanor to him. Adrien stood up to bow to him out of respect. “It is nice to meet you, Councilor Villefort,” Adrien said.

“Please, no need to bow, the pleasure is mine,” Lillian said with a soft smile. “Now, tell me… Adrien, is it?”

“Yes sir,” Adrien stood up right to him.

“Please sit,” Lillian stated as he sat down as well across from him with a desk fancier than Adrien had ever seen in his life. “Now Adrien, please tell me why you are here.”

Adrien sat down but was more confused. “Well… I was told I am being accused of helping Napoleon from escaping.” He said. “But I did no such thing.”

The name caused Lillian to flinch a little as he was not a fan of Napoleon; not out of personal affiliation, but his current status. Having Napoleon back in power would have ruined his chanced to climb as high as he did. The countless hours of entertaining elite aristocrats and their haughty behavior toward him when he first started. Not to mention his connection to his father that people still mock today. Coughing a little to clear his throat, Lillian looks to Adrien. 

“I see, then can you tell me what exactly would lead to this conclusion?” He asks calmly, hiding the fear in his voice.

“Well, sir,” Adrien started. “I just got back yesterday from a delivery trip across the seas. And my captain died, but he requested that we land on Ebla Island.” 

“You know that island is prohibited, correct?”

“Yes, but it was the captain’s wish. And I was the second mate, so I could not deny his last order. We landed and tried to find some supplies.”

“Did you meet with him?” Lillian queried.

“Yes, but more so, he met us, sir.”

“I see. Did he ask anything of you or say anything to you out of the ordinary?”

“No, sir. Just asked how France was doing, some news. He did ask me to deliver a letter to a friend of his in Paris, but that was it, sir.”

“Do you still have the letter?”

Adrien nods as he takes it out of his pocket. “I was going to take it with me tomorrow to deliver it to him.”

Lillian takes the papers as he looks over it then tries to read it inside but then sighs with relief. “Very well then. I see no harm done here. If it makes you feel any better, I will make sure to look into this matter personally for you.” 

“You will sir?”

“Of course, I can tell you are anxious to get back home. So, hurry on out,” Lillian said as he looked over the envelope some more. Adrien smiles as he stood up and bows as he heads for the door. 

“Oh, before you go, do you know of the name of the friend?” Lillian asked him. 

Adrien looks back to him then nods. “I do sir, it is Volpe,” he said. 

Lillian froze as he was about to get up from his chair. With widened eyes, he looks over at Adrien with intense fear. “You sure that was the name Napoleon told you to meet?” He rushed to ask.

“Yes sir, is there an issue?”

Lillian looks at the letter a second then shakes his head as he put on a sly smile. “No, no problem at all,” he said.

Adrien nodded as he decided to hurry out of there before anything else happens. As Adrien left, Lillian’s smile turns into a scowl. He looks down at the letter then holds it up to a candle and lets it burn in his hands before he tossed it down on the marble ground beneath him. “Volpe… father you scoundrel… a Bonapartist. You will not ruin my hard work with your little tricks,” he mutters to himself.”

“Captain,” he said as a decorated soldier comes in.

“Yes sir,” he said. 

“Make sure he gets on the next ship to the Château d’If, and make sure he doesn’t escape from it,” he said sternly.

“Understood sir,” he said as he ordered a soldier to catch up with the guards that were going to escort Adrien home, only to have a slight change in plans.


	5. A Story Told with Deception And Naive Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Adrien was knocked out, he gets sent to the worst prison in France of all: the Chateau d'If. There, Adrien has to pray and hope that he will be freed soon and return to his love. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Marinette and the others try to free Adrien from the prison, but secret pacts are being made in favor of keeping him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Please READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING !!!
> 
> This Chapter and the next one is going to contain mentions of torture - Psychological and physical - and beatings as this was part of prison life back then. If you are sensitive to the subject matter or suffered similar trauma, there are other parts of the story you can read that is not going to center around it as I will mark them ahead of time. Otherwise, know that you have been warned - as well as why my set up will be different than my previous chapters.
> 
> I will say that this chapter was the hardest for me to do as I never really like scenes like these, but I wanted to make it authentic for the story. Plus, I don't like seeing Adrien suffer! T^T But the story must go on. 
> 
> As always, I hope you are enjoying the story. See you in the next chapter

Waking up, feeling a throbbing from the back of his head pulsing as he woke up, Adrien looked at his surroundings and realized there had been some mistake. The ground he was on was wooden and reached for fish, but the biggest clue for Adrien was that the ground shook as though he was on unstable ground. He braced himself a moment as he then recognized this motion, Adrien realized he was on a ship or at least a small boat.

He groans as he sits up and looks around to see that he was not alone as he was with other men, some of them disoriented and others looked ready to kill someone. There is a faint light on them all as it is still the dead of night and at the front of the boat, there was only a lantern lighting the way. Adrien looks anxious as he turns to a soldier that is rowing them all. He adjusts himself to look at the solider and clears his throat. 

“Excuse me, but what happened to me?”

“You’ll remember,” the soldier said as he sounded tired as well but focused on rowing. 

Adrien thinks for a bit as he tries to remember the last thing he remembered. Then he remembered that he was getting to the carriage that was going to take him home when he noticed two guards were talking and one of them brought handcuffs out. They whisper their exchanges as they shared some glances, which made Adrien nervous as he got on the last step in then reacted fast as one soldier reached for him violently and he managed to avoid their grasps. However, he was not fast enough for him to miss the blunt hit on the head he got from the brunt of a rifle that one of the soldiers was carrying. Then everything goes black until he wakes up. 

“I think there has been some mistake,” Adrien said softly to the rowing soldier. “I was allowed to go back home.”

The soldier ignored him as he kept rowing. But the one at the front of the bow clutched his gun as he was not in a good mood and looked like he was ready to shoot if needed. 

Adrien felt the tension rise from that soldier as he decided not to press the issue, but he still did not know where they were going. “If I may, it will be my last question, but can you tell me where we are going?”

The soldier that was rowing looks at him as he smirks a little. “The Chateau d’If,” the guard said with a sinister chuckle. 

Adrien gulps a little as he was feeling more confused and helpless as he held his tongue. He looks down at the chains that were binding his hand together as he then looks toward where land might have been and wondered how Marinette was doing, worrying for her and if she will be alright the night. 

But his worries were cut short as Adrien looks u.p to see something approaching on the horizon. The lump in his throat grew even more significantly as he saw the building rising from the fog that was covering it — the prison of rumors but also horror: The Chateau d’If.  
Adrien watches as he could feel the looming presence of this prison grow as they came closer to it. It was a rustic castle lookout that was converted into a prison-like building. Fortified by the fact it was in the middle of the ocean, far from the coast for any average person to swim there unharmed. At the bottom of the island were jagged rocks that protruded from the water like massive jaws that would snap shut in a second. The wind grew colder as the boat got to this desolate island, not that Adrien minded the cold from his travels on the sea. However, this cold was nothing like the cold from the sea wind, but more the kind you would find from the depths of Hell themselves.

This prison is infamous for not only being the where only the worst of the worst criminals go. But they said that one a person enters, the only way they can leave is either through bail or death. Adrien only prayed that Marinette or Monsieur Damocles could help bail him out so he would not have to suffer in it for long. 

A faint light can be seen when the boat gets closer to what seems to be a dock at the foot of this island, the only place that they could get close without the wrath of the rocks or waves pushing against them. Adrien could feel the negative energy from the guards that stood at the dock as they seemed to take in delight over like they had received a package for fresh meat and these men were starving. The guard at the front threw a rope to the men on the docks as they got closer to be pulled in. Once the rope was tied, they began forcing everyone on the boat to get off and in a single file line like cattle. 

Adrien stayed quiet as he knew they would meet with the warden then he could explain to him that there was a mistake. He kept his head low, but he could not shake the feeling of icy stares upon him. Even the wind of this island sounded like it was snickering at the prisoners, taunting with them with the freedom that they will be losing. 

Once inside, Adrien looks around at this interior and felt his heart sinking more into his stomach. The inside of the prison was dark and cold, cave-like one could say, only showing bits of light from the cracks and holes that were beginning to form in the walls or the minimal windows that they had. The walls were pitch black from the stone look like they are damp from either rain or the constant spray of the wind bringing up the ocean. And the way through it was maze-like, so many twists and turns that Adrien soon lost track of how they entered this prison in the first place. But Adrien hopes were still high as he sees a light at the end of their travel into this abyss as they see a skeleton-like man coming sitting at a small table and looking over a list of sorts. It was hard not to describe this man as anything, but skeleton like as the only candle that was lite was faint, and the lighting from it made the man look like he was just bone. 

But Adrien tried to look past it as he knew, without a single doubt, that this man was the prison warden. He took a deep breath as he waited for his turn and the warden went through the people and listening to what they were they were. Soon Adrien approached the table, as he gave a small smile and opened his mouth to speak, but the warden absently spoke quicker than him.

“Name,” the warden spoke.

Adrien was caught off guard as he then cleared his throat. “Adrien Dantes, sir, I- “

“And what were you imprisoned for?”

“Sir, I have not been charged with anything. I am innocent.” He said as he finally got to say it. 

This statement puzzled the warden as he looks up at Adrien with a sneer on his face. “Is that so?”

“Yes, I am telling you the truth.”

The warden looked to the guard as he then comes forward with an official letter and gives it to the warden. He opens it then reads it as he then glances to Adrien with a smirk. 

“I see, you seem to be a special case then,” he said as he chuckles to himself.

“What do you mean?” Adrien asks. 

“I am told that you have to be held here for the time being, until your case is finally cleared up,” The warden said as he leans back in his chair. “And that I am to take extra care of you.” 

Adrien was unsure of what that meant, but at least he could relax a little. Still, he could not shake the doubt and fear growing in his heart. “For how long?”

“Until the matter has been finished,” the warden spoke with a gruff voice then wrote something down before turning to one of his guards. “Take him to the ‘best’ room we have, boys.”

The guards understood as they grabbed Adrien by the cuffs that were holding him and took him away. Adrien, not resisting too much as he did want to come across as guilty, went along with them as he was growing more worried about his situation. 

They soon take him to a cell as it seemed to be the only one on this floor and the only one with a window, but it does not feel any different from the rest of the cells that Adrien saw as they passed by. Adrien watches more as he then was shoved into the room down to the floor as they closed the door on him. 

Scrambling to get up, Adrien then looks at the room and then to the door and grabs the bars of the door that allowed him to see outside of the room. “What is this? I demand an explanation. I thought I was getting put in good care.”

“This is the best room in the prison,” one of the guards said as they slipped the key through a food tray door at the bottom of the door, too small to crawl through as Adrien noticed. “You might want to get used to it. You might be here for a while.” The guard mocked him as he and the other one walked away, leaving Adrien alone in this cave, with a small window to the outside world. 

Adrien sighs as he kneels and gets the key. If anything, he found comfort that he could get the cuffs off him. He looks around as his eyes adjusted a little to the room’s light and see that it was a small space. The room had hard stones for a ground as it knew that it was going to house prisoners in it. In the corner, next to the window, there was a straw bed that barely covered the ground for him to lay down on it. Otherwise, there was nothing else to this room that Adrien could see. 

He walks over to the window and tries to find a way to get closer to the window to see if more. He winds a few protruding stones as he used them to climb up and view through the window. When he got to it, the window was built to be just enough for someone to fit their head through but would not escape from it. As Adrien looks around, he sees that his room as just above the jagged rocks down below. Even if he wanted to, he would face the issue of the stones that could seal his fate. 

Slowly getting back down, Adrien sits on the pitiful excuse of a bed and looks at his wedding ring. He sighs as he holds it close to him. A sudden scream is heard from the corridors of the prison that rang in Adrien’s ears. He clutched his ring more as he then looks to the window. 

“Marinette, please, I hope you can help me get out of this.” He pleaded aloud, hoping that somehow his words would reach to him.

“I demand to see the proof,” Marinette said as she was trying to hold back her tears. She was in the room of Lillian Villefort as she was appealing for Adrien’s release. With her were her parents, Sabine and Tom, Alya, Luka, and Monsieur Damocles all to plead on his behalf of his innocents. At least, everyone besides Luke, who tried to calm Marinette from her frenzy. They have been here for about an hour as Marinette attempted to get some answers from Lillian, who has been dodging the answer to her questions the whole time.

Lillian, sitting there and trying to keep a straight face, clears his throat. “I am sorry, Lady Marinette. But I can not provide it to you at the moment.”

“Why not? I know Adrien might have given you anything that would have proved his innocence, so please show it.”

“Mari, please, be reasonable,” Luka said as he tried to calm her more, as she could see she was still furious that Adrien did not return to the house last night. 

“I am reasonable Luka. I want to know this evidence that incriminated my new husband. I am his wife, and I know that he would never do anything to break the law!” Marinette exclaimed as she is not able to hold her tongue. Alya was sitting beside her as she took Marinette’s hand to calm her friend. Only a spectator as she could not say much to make Marinette stop her quest to figure this out. 

“I second that,” Monsieur Damocles said as he looks to Lillian with a serious look. “I have known that boy for a long time, and he is a kind lad. Even if he had been involved, he would not have done it on purpose. He must have been framed.” 

Both Luka and Lillian tense up a little at this sentiment as they hid their guilt. But they both locked eyes for a moment as they resume their parts. 

“Even so,” Monsieur Damocles continued. “I do not think he deserves to be in prison while he is waiting for his case to be cleared. I can help to pay the bail to get him out. And I am sure Lady Marinette and her family are willing to pay for it as well.”

“I certainly am willing to pay for it,” Marinette said as she gripped her small pouch that she brought with her and brought out a small pile of gold. “This should be enough for his release, I am sure.”

Lillian looks at the pile as he then steeled himself. “It is not a matter of bailing him out of innocence, ma’am. But for his protection,” Lillian fibbed as he tried to divert this determination from this woman, as he was getting annoyed with her.

“What protection? Who would be after his life?”

“The real culprit, of course, the one that might be after him because of what he knows,” Lillian said as he smiles calming at her. Standing up, he looks at her with calm looks and sincerity masking his frustration. “I promise you, I have my best men looking into this case. I can assure you, Lady Marinette, that I am going to clear your husband's name. And when I do, I will personally escort him back to you. You have my word,” he said as he bowed to her. 

Marinette, still standing firm and trying to hold back her tears, looks to Lillian as she leaned over his desk to look at him in the eye. “I also expect an apology for the trouble you have caused for ruining an innocent and prospering Captain’s life! Understood?” She said as it sounded a little bit like a threat. But Lillian swallows a bit as he nods. 

“I understand perfectly, Ma’am.”

Sabine and Tom, sensing the tension, then pat Marinette on the back. “Dear, let’s go back home and let this man do his job,” Sabine said softly, sensing her daughters’ anger. 

Marinette, still glaring at Lillian for a moment more, then nods as she grabbed her bag. “I look forward to your progress,” Marinette verbally jabbed at him as she then turns away. The group follows her as they all tried to comfort her. But Luka lingered as he waited, before turning to Alya. 

“Can you tell Marinette I will catch up with her later?” He asks her. 

Alya raised an eyebrow at him. “Why?”

“I just want to put in a good word for Adrien, I did not want to say anything that could upset Marinette more, I know she misses him deeply and I am sure hearing about him would have put her over the edge,” he whispered a little. 

Alya knew her friend was not in the best mindset, so she did not question it too much, but she did have some doubts about Luka. She nods as she looks at him. “Don’t stay for too long,” she says and chases up to Marinette.

Luka nods as he watched her leave, then turned his attention to Lillian, who was hunched over his desk and sulking a little. Something was on his mind, and Luka had a feeling it had something to do with Adrien. He came back to the desk and knocked on it to get Lillian’s attention.  
Grimacing at the sight of him, Lillian sat up. “Come to appeal to free this man,” he snapped back. 

“I would come across like that,” he said as he then closed the door and locked it as he looked back to Lillian, “but I have something else I wanted to discuss with you.”

Lillian looks at him with curiosity. “You have my attention.”

Luka sits down. “I know about the letter that Adrien had on him, he mentioned about seeing someone in Paris after he was officially married,” Luka stated to Lillian. 

Lillian freezes in his chair as he looks worried. “Do you know who it is that he was meeting?”

“Not really, but I have a feeling you do,” Luka narrowed his eyes a little.

Lillian clears his throat out of nervousness. “Perhaps I did, what do you intend to do with this information?”

“This is more, what can I do for you in exchange for a small favor,” Luka leans closer to the desk. 

Lillian watches him. “If I do this favor, you will do something for me in exchange?” He asks for clarification.

Luka nods. “With no questions asks, just an eye for an eye. What do you say?” Raising his hand, Luka looks ready to shake on a deal. 

Lillian ponders a little as what this could mean. He thinks about the name ‘Volpe’ and his reputation tarnished if that man were to continue his antics. He thinks for a second more, then taking Luka’s hand, he shakes on it. 

Luka smirks as he took the hand with a stern grip. “So, tell me what you know,” he said as the two began to talk.

Meanwhile, Marinette is at her house in her room, looking over the sea from her open balcony window. She holds herself a little as she sighs and thinks about the night before with her and Adrien. Her hand is rubbing the ring that he gave to her as she hums a tune to make her feel better. The wind blew through her hair as she let it down and tried to think of anything else besides him. 

Knocking on the door, Alya waits to hear from her friend to come in. “Marinette, it is me. Can I come in?” she asks

“Come in,” Marinette said as she still looked out to sea. 

Coming in with some food on a tray, Alya looks in and then slowly made her way to her. She watched as she felt her friend's depressed aura. Everything was perfect yesterday as she saw her the happiest any woman could be to this. Placing the tray on the makeup stand then pulling a stool closer to Marinette, she sits in silence with her. Once the moment was gone, she took a breath to speak. 

“Marinette, I know I should not ask, but do you think Adrien could ever…?” Alya asks softly not to make the situation worst.

“No, I know Adrien,” Marinette said as she never took her eyes off the sea. “Adrien would never do that.”

“But he could have been, well, bribed with a higher position than captain if he became a Bonapartist,” Alya suggested to Marinette to try and gauge her reaction.

Marinette was silent as she then nods. “That has crossed my mind plenty of times. I know that Adrien would have been a sailor for anyone that would pay him. But even so, Adrien would not care so long as he could sail. And he would never betray Monsieur Damocles or anyone here, and he is a loyal person. Adrien told me everything that happened on the island, and I trust what he said to me the night before. I know he would never risk his prospects. He is a simple, kind-hearted man, and that is why I love him.” She stated calmly but still holding back her sadness. 

Alya could tell that nothing could deter Marinette from thinking otherwise about Adrien. She nods as she smiles and put a hand on her friends’ shoulder. “I am glad to see you are still a determinate person through this.”

Marinette looks to her as she smiles. “Thank you, it is the only thing I have until I have him back in my arms,” she said as she looks at the ring. “It is giving me hope that he will return.”

Alya nods. “I know, and we shall pray that he returns soon,” she said. 

Marinette nods as she looks back to the sea. “I will, always.”

*Warning: SENSITIVE MATERIAL COMING UP!!!*

A few more hours go by as Adrien sighs and looks around his new environment. He shivers from the cold as the wind whipped around the room and came in through the cracks a little. He was lucky that he wore something substantial to keep him warm, but he still wondered what the guards meant by getting comfortable. He stuck his hands in under his armpits to keep him warm. 

A bell goes off throughout the prison that causes Adrien to look up and be a bit on edge. He waits to see what is going on before walking up to the door and looking around. He hears some guards that were coming by and banging on the door then passing a tray of food. Adrien was confused as he glances to the window and sees that it still looked bright outside. He leaned against the door and looked to the guard coming up to his cell. 

“Sir, can you tell me what time it is?” he asks.

The guard looks at him with a gruff expression. “Lunchtime,” he said as he then shoved a tray under his door. Adrien was careful about it as he then looks to him again. 

“Sir, I meant the time of day? I don’t know how long I am going to be here and yet, I have been here for a long time,” Adrien said softly. 

“Does it look like I care?” the guard said as he kept moving along with the food he had and ignored Adrien. 

Adrien sighs as he then looks at the food and grimaces at how measly the food was. It was just a small chunk of stale bread as well as a small bowl of what looked to be week-old stew. There was no silver wear or even a cup for him as he looks at the food and then sat down. He bit into the stale bread and then tired the stew as his stomach churned from the taste. But he knew he would have to bare it for the time being. He finished it as he tried to keep it down. He laid down to try and let the disgusting food settle.

An hour pass as Adrien hears it and looks up to the window to tell what time it was. He is confused as to why there was another bell unless it was for something else. He looks up and sees that some bigger guards were coming by and opening his cell. Adrien is surprised as he is approached by a well-dressed man, cleaner looking than the warden, and he seems to be holding journals in his hands. He blinks and scrambles to his feet as he looks hopeful. The man nods as the guards closed the door as he opened the book then focuses on Adrien. 

“Hello Adrien,” he said with an indifferent tone. 

“Hello, sir,” Adrien said with relief and stood up a little. “Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you.”

“I have heard that before many times,” he said as he reviewed some notes that were in his journal. “So, tell me, why are you in here?”

Adrien was starting to get a bit annoyed by this question, but he kept his cool. “I have told everyone this already. There has been a mistake. I am not supposed to be here. I talked with Minister Lillian Rossi Villefort that I was innocent and that I was allowed to go home.”

The man looks up at him with a curious look then remembered the note the warden gave him. “Yes, I have been made aware of it. But what were you initially brought to him before you were brought here?”

“I was charged with allegations against the country for talking to Napoleon and bringing a letter to an associate, even though it was my captain's wishes. I was just following orders.” Adrien annoyance grew.

“Do you still have the letter still?”

“I gave it to Villefort.” 

“Villefort you say?” The man grew interested as this gave him some interest to look at the letter. As he looks at the letter, he notices that it was sealed with Lillian’s stamper and closed the journal. Inside it stated that the minister requested that Adrien were to stay in there for as long as possible. He takes note of it then felt he spent enough time. “I guess I am done here,” he said as he turns to the door for the guard. 

Adrien looks at him with confusion and despair growing in his face. “What do you mean? You are not going to get me out of here?”

“That is not my job, I am here to get the facts. And according to the letter, you are to stay here.”

Adrien snapped as he flung himself forward to the man. “You are wrong, I am innocent! I did not do anything wrong! Ask Villefort yourself!”

“Unhand me!” The man yelled as the guards came in and then flung Adrien off the man. Adrien gets knocked away, but he looks desperate.  
“Please, you have to believe me!” He yelled at the man as he was then punched in the face by the guards as he gets knocked out this time. The man looks unsettled, but he knew he could not go against Villefort’s orders. He looks to the guard. “Tell the warden that he should take this man to the bottom dungeons. And keep him there until he calms himself.” He said as he leaves the cell. The guard nods as they lift Adrien’s unconscious body from the ground and take him away.

!! End of Sensitive Content !!

After a couple of hours, Adrien begins to wake up as he tries to figure out where he was. He rubbed his cheek from the pain that was swelling in his cheek but then realized how dark it was except for one little window that let the moonlight enter the room; realizing it was night time as he sits up and tries to figure out where he was this time. He glanced over at his door and walked over to see through the little window. From what he could tell, this seemed to be the lowest level in the whole prison as the only light he could see was torches that barely lite the hallways. Adrien sees a few rooms as well but from what he could tell they were either empty or people were asleep at this point. 

Feeling defeated, Adrien then turns his back to the door and leans against it as he slid down and held himself. He could not fight back the tears he was holding inside himself. The tears rolled down his face a little as he could not understand why this was happening to him. 

As he regained some of his composure, he looks to the moonlight that was entering this little room. He urged himself to move closer to the light as he then sees something from this angle. He lifts himself as he was sore from the impact he got as then climbed a little to see through the window a more. To his relief, he saw a familiar star that he and Marinette promised on. 

He felt some hope swell in him as he managed to fit his arm through it to pretend to reach it. He looks at the star with a small smile and felt the warmth it would give him when he was out at sea. “Soon, my love, my lady,” he whispered to the wind. “I will make my way back to you. I promise I will be there for you soon. Until then, please little star, let her know I love her.” His prayer made him feel better as the wind seemed to pick it up and take it far from the prison and to better shores. 

Back in her room, still sulking as she watches the sea more, Marinette is standing on her balcony as she let the chilly night freeze her to the bone. Glancing up at the night sky, she looked up at the night sky and scanned it for any sign. Her eyes meet with their little star as she gripped the wrap she was wearing as she prayed in her heart. 

“Adrien, my love… I will try my best to get you out of there. I will make sure you get freed.” Her soft pray was met with a sudden warm wind that touched her cheek and hand. She gasps as she looked back to the see and felt her heart flutter a little, just like Adrien would when he was beside her. Marinette smiled a little as she relaxed and treasured that warmth, as it felt like a pray from Adrien, reached to her from where ever he was. Her hopes rang high as she looked to the star they shared. 

“Please, keep him safe. Keep him safe until he comes home to me once again,” Marinette pleaded to the open sky. The wind took her pray with it as it traveled out to sea. Marinette nods as she felt better and then walked to her bed, continuing her prays to Adrien. 

Adrien, feeling tired and cold, shivered from the winds whipping around him in this damp room. Laying on the bale of hay they had for a bed, he could not sleep as he was freezing. But one wind came out of nowhere that seemed warmer as he felt it touch his back and heart, just like Marinette would hug him. He felt happy for that moment, even if it was for a moment and tried to sleep in his new prison.


	6. A Story Told of Little Deaths and Crumbling Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imprisoned for a couple of months now, Adrien begins his downward spiral of depression and losing hope. He tries to remain positive, but he can't help but feel that something terrible is in the wind. But maybe there is a light at the end of this dreadful life when he hears something from inside the walls.
> 
> Meanwhile, Marinette prays for Adrien's return as she remains loyal and hopeful of his release. Luka grows impatient as he thought Marinette would have given up soon. But he has one last trick up his sleeve that will break her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I stated in the last chapter, this chapter will have heavy implications of torture; this one more so than the other chapter. If you are sensitive to it, please skip to the middle of the page. Again, you have been warned about sensitive topics.
> 
> Otherwise, as always, hope you are enjoying the story so far. Sorry that I was not posting much for the past month, was not really feeling it and some personal stuff got in the way. Anyway, please let me know what you think down below. As always, I will see you in the next chapter!

A few months later.  


Shivering in the tattered remains of his clothes, Adrien was trying to sleep in what he now considered the most comfortable thing in his lonely little prison. The bags under his eyes were dark from the lack of sleep before as the wind was whipping wound at night, causing the room to get colder at night when he tried to sleep. But worst was that when he tried to turn, he would roll onto the cold, moist floor of stone and reawakened to the reality. 

He looks wakes up as he sees a bit of sunlight waking him up now as he slowly turned to the door to see his food left for him. The pain he was feeling left him sore as he crawled over and glanced down at the cup of dank water and meager meal. But all Adrien could do was look at his appearance in the water. 

His once clean, golden hair is now rugged and unruly, usually filled with bits of straw in it and no matter how many times he tries to get it out, he gave up some time ago. On top of that, his hair had grown dull as well to reflect the environment he lived in. His smooth face is now covered with stubbles of facial hair growing slowly covering his cheek to hide the famine look on his face. The bags have gotten worse as he stares at the water and lays back down as he felt defeated. His vibrant emerald green eyes were the only thing that managed to stay the same, but they lost the spark of excitement in his life before this torturous life he has been. His fingers had lost some of their initial strength he had as a sailor and were almost nothing but bone and blisters. Even his ring has begun to slide off his finger with more ease than on his actual wedding day. 

It has been a few months since Adrien was sent to this room. Although for how long, Adrien was uncertain as he could only count the days on the wall to help keep his sanity. But that was all he could do since he got here, and the warden subjected him to his twisted sense of justice and punishment in this prison. He only got one meal a day, and it was pathetic at best most days. He would get a small chunk of stale bread that tasted horribly along with some disgusting water in a cup that tasted like dishwater than clean water. But that was all he could get as he begged once for something else, the guard just laughed and pushed him into a corner. 

However, his struggles did not end there. Once, he tried to escape only to be captured by the sheer amount of guards. He was beaten by a whip by the warden himself. The Warden said it was to teach a lesson to the rest of the prisoners what could happen to them if they tried to pull the same thing. That night when he was sent back to his cell, Adrien could barely move from the pain seething from his back. Adrien was not one to cry, but that night, he lamented the most, praying that some miracle would save him from this horrible nightmare. 

Ever since that, Adrien was checked on regularly and forced to be chained up to prevent him from doing so. His clothes were tattered and torn as time went on, but the one thing he managed to save all this time was his wedding ring. Every night, Adrien clutched his hand as a child would to a doll to keep the nightmares away. 

It was not all bleak as most nights before he was chained, Adrien climbed the walls of his cell to reach up to the window that gave him a glimpse of the outside. As he got to the top, he could see that the star that he shared with Marinette was still there, waiting patiently by the side of the moon. He manages to get his arm out to reach out and pretend to grab it. This need to reach for the moon became a ritual for Adrien as it was the only thing giving him hope that he will be free one day. 

However, although it did give him some comfort, he could not ignore the looming thoughts of doubt and fear creeping back soon after he got back down. And even now, as the heavy chains that the guards placed on him began to chaff his wrists, he worries that something evil was the cause of his suffering, but he could not determine why or what caused him to feel this pain. 

Even last night, he found it harder and hard to keep hope up when he tried to climb the wall again. He looked at the window as he struggled to get up it as his leg would dangle when he reached his limit. Biting his lips harder, he pulled himself even if it was to get his one hand out the window. But given his lack of strength, he lost his grip and fell back down to the ground. With a loud thud, he groans in pain as the impact was enough to paralyze him had he not fallen on the straw to soften some of the blow. 

Panting heavily, Adrien stays there the rest of the night as he let the tears fall down his face and he pleads to the heavens. “God… why did this happen to me? I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. Why are you testing me? And even if this is a test, why did you give me happiness only to take it away from me? Why? I don’t understand. Why do I feel this hole in my heart growing and leaving me hallow? Why?” His words echoed in this prison cell that seemed to grow to Adrien. His pleading continued into the night, fading into the wind as it numbed his pain.

****

Meanwhile, Marinette is sitting on her balcony seat as she waits for the sun to rise. She did this every day since Adrien was sent away. She waited until the sun had risen to visit Lillian Villefort to ask him on the progress of Adrien and when he would be released. Today was no different even though the clouds covered the sun this time. But Marinette would not let the rain keep her from knowing the truth about Adrien and until he had her home in her arms. 

As she waited for the light, she sighs and fiddles with her ring. She closed her eyes as she imagined a hopeful scenario all too familiar for her. She imagined herself at the port, all dolled up in her best clothing, waiting for the ship to return. The winds are calm as they bring a boat into the harbor. She looks up as the boat steps are lowered on to the deck and some men are carrying a man, tired but still strong in their arms for support. Marinette could tell who it was without a doubt. 

She imagined she steeled herself to see this man as he was, but she was willing to love him no matter what. Looking at his sullen face, Marinette smiled in her dream as she saw the man of her life. Slowly led off the boat, Marinette could see a weak but cleaned up Adrien coming down the steps as she eagerly ran to be closer to him. When he was on the ground, she imagined taking his hand and squeezing them tightly as he smiled back at her. She could feel his soft hands caressing her cheek as she leans into them. 

“Thank you, my love,” Adrien said to her.

“You’re welcome,” she says as she tears up and hugs him. “I missed you so much.” She said softly. 

“I did too…” he said as he held her. He pulled away to bring her into a kiss when Marinette heard a knocking on the door. 

Bringing her back to reality, Marinette looks around for a moment before realizing that someone was at the door. She sighs as she gets up and walks over to the door as she decided to head over to the ministry anyway. She opens the door to see it was her mother. 

“Marinette,” she said. “Luka has returned from his trip and is here to talk to you.” 

“Oh good, I will be down shortly to meet with him. I have to grab my umbrella for the walk over.” Marinette chimed a little as she went to get her things, feeling better that she will not be going alone.

Sabine watched Marinette as she looked at her daughter seeming to be better when the subject of Luka comes up. She clears her throat as she then comes into the room. “Marinette, can I speak to you a moment?”

Turning her head back to her mother, Marinette nodded as she wondered what it would be about, but her gut was twisting in knots a little.

“Have you considered that maybe, it is time that you give up on seeing Adrien will be set free and just wait patiently for it to happen?”

Marinette tensed up as she gripped her umbrella. She knew that this question was coming. Everyone around her knew that she loved Adrien dearly, but they had grown concerned about her making it a daily routine to pester Lillian for news. At this point, the guards there know her by name as well as expect her so they try to make sure she can’t get in – even though Lillian can see her, and she can see him. Alya has tried to reason with her a couple of times, but nothing changed her mind. 

She did not care that people were beginning to think she was becoming unreasonable. Marinette knew that she had to bring him home no matter the cost. “Mother, I know you are worried for me.” She elegantly stated, “but I am not giving up on Adrien. I know that if I continue to put faith in him, he will come home. And yes, this is becoming of a lady like me, but… I don’t trust the prosecutor. I must make sure that I stay on top of him to make sure that he does not slack off. That is why I can’t wait patiently.” 

She proclaims to her mother with such conviction that Sabine could not help but smile and nod. “Alright, Marinette,” she said softly. “I just do not want to see you get your hopes too high only for it to fall.”

Marinette, noticing her mother’s worry, comes over and takes her hands and holds them in her own. “I know mother, and I thank you for your worries. I will be okay.” She said as she hugs her mother. 

Sabine nods as she hugs back and then lets Marinette off to meet with Luka downstairs. 

Seeing an eager Luka waiting for her, Marinette smiles as she then hugs him. “Thank you, Luka, for coming with me.” She said innocently. 

Luka hugs back as he was confused for a moment. “What do you mean?”

“For coming with me to Speak with Monsieur Villefort, yes?”

Luka’s eye twitched a little in fear, but Marinette could not tell as this was the very topic he wanted to avoid. But he plays it off with a chuckle. “Oh right, of course. I will definitely join you to meet with him. As well as I want to talk to you about something else.”

“Perfect, then let us get going,” Marinette states as she hurries out the door with his hand it is hers, leaving Tom and Sabine looking back at each other with love but also some concern in their eyes. 

“It is good to see you again, when did you get back from your trip to Paris,” Marinette asks Luka as it has been a month since she last saw him

“I just got back this morning. I asked my carriage to bring me over to see how you were doing,” he said as he smiles, exhaustion was on his face in the new light, but it seemed not to bother him.  


“That is good, I was a bit worried when we did not hear from you since you arrived in Paris. There was news of a murder that happened in the streets and I was concerned that you were in danger.”  


“Heh, like I would like some fool to get the jump on me, especially late at night,” he said and yawns.  


“How did you know that it was at night?” Marinette asks.  
Luka blinks rapidly as he then shook his head. “I read about it in the local news there, and they said that the killer attacked in the dead of night. And I was in my room about that time anyway,” he blurted out a little.  


“I see, well that is good that you are safe and home now,” she said as she looks at him softly.  


“Anything to return to your side,” his sweet words touched Marinette as she blushed a little but did not think much of it. She nods as they continued.  


Walking hand and hand for a little while in silence, Marinette feels at ease knowing she had a friend in Luka. The warmth of his hand holding hers helped ease the morning chill that she was feeling from the lack of sun this morning, as well as the wind, was picking with the feeling of fall coming in sooner than expected. Walking with her umbrella as well, Marinette looks around the streets as the townspeople begin to wake up as well.  


However, something felt different than her normal walk, besides having Luka beside her. Marinette tried to determine why. She knew it was not in her attire, nor was it the people around her as most of them have already known who she and have heard them gossip about her from time to time. She thought it could have been that she was with Luka this time so that might have changed how people were thinking of her.  


But even with by her side, Marinette could tell that something was off with him today He has always been supportive of her, even when they were little. Always there for her even in her doubts of about her future – proclaiming that if no one ever came into their lives, he would marry her himself.  


Marinette wondered if he ever got over that sentiment. As lovely as it was when they were children, she knew that Luka was supportive of her loving Adrien and their marriage. Then, almost on cue, Luka sighs and brings Marinette from her thoughts.  


“So, I have heard that you have been going to see Lillian Villefort while I was gone,” he brings it up as he tries to gauge her response.  


Marinette, feeling annoyed with his questioning tone, glances down. “Yes, I have gone to see him.”  


Luka nods as he watches the road. “So, you have not given up on him huh?”  


“Of course not, Luka,” Marinette snapped a little. “I will not give up on him. I know that he is innocent and deserves to be home with me.”  


“You sure about that?”  


“Yes, I am sure. I know Adrien better than anyone.”  


“Even when he told you he had to leave for Paris as a task for Napoleon?”  


Marinette groans as she looks away. “Yes, I am aware of that factor. I am not naïve to know that part does not look well.”  


“So you agree that being associated with a criminal is never good –“  


“But I also trust that Adrien would never do anything malicious out of his own conscious. And even so, he still deserves proper justice.”  
At this point, the two were in the market as Luka then stopped and tugged at Marinette’s hand. Marinette glanced back to him as he had a serious look in his eyes. These eyes were different from the kindness that he had toward her.  


“Marinette, please follow me for a moment,” he implores her as he seemed determined to tell her something.  


Feeling an unsettling chill down her spine, Marinette nods as she let Luka take the lead, away from her previous path. She could not tell why she felt this change in him, but she ignored it as they went closer to the ports.  


When they were not standing by the harbor and seeing the ships docking in, Luka leads her to a spot where they could sit down. Marinette was hesitant to sit down at first, but Luka insisted with just his eyes as they lured her in. Unable to resist, Marinette then tries to relax as she faces him with an uncertainty of what was going on through his mind.  


Luka, tense all over that he could snap at any minute, still had one hand holding Marinette like she was going to run if he let it go. Marinette could see that he had one other hand in his pocket as he sighed deeply and looked at her with sad eyes. “Marinette,” his voice cracks a little as spoke to her, “You know that I care about you very much, right?”

“Yes Luka,” Marinette grows concern but lets him continue.  


“You know I would never want to do anything or say anything that would cause you pain, right?”  


Marinette’s worry grew but stayed calm. “Luka, I don’t understand. What are you going on about?”  


Gripping something in his pocket, Luka sighs as he then pulled out a letter. He hesitates for a moment before handing it to Marinette as he stays silent. Marinette, letting go of Luka’s hand as she took it and checked the seal on it. Marinette’s eyes grew wide as she felt a lump in her throat as she saw that the seal was Lillian Villefort’s official prosecutor seal. Glancing to Luka, who looked away as he wanted to respect her privacy, Marinette could not figure out why she would be getting a letter if not for terrible news.  


Ripping the seal of quicker than a hawk catching its prey, Marinette is holding her breath as she then reads the letter:  


“Madame Marinette,  


It is with the deepest regret and heavy hearts that I write this letter to you. I have not had the heart to tell you in person as I, a newly wedded man myself, could not bear to ruin another one without being subject to such strong emotion.  


As of this morning, I received word from the warden that is keeping your husband safe has alerted me that a prison fight broke out not too long ago. The courtyard was getting destroyed as innocent prisoners got caught in such a malicious act. One such innocent soul was Adrien Dantes.  


I regret to inform you that Adrien Dantes has been proclaimed dead and his body was tossed into the ocean as it was mutilated to no recovery and I could not let you see him in such a state. I truly am sorry for the horrid news, and I wish you the best.

A du,  


Monsieur Lillian Rossi Villefort.”

Her hands were shaking vigorously as Marinette the one line that struck her to her core: “Adrien Dantes has been proclaimed dead.” She could not believe it, but the letter was there in her hand. And in the next paper was a sheet with what looked to be death certificates. Marinette’s eyes being to swell with tears as she could not hold them back.  


Luka, silent this whole time, observed her. “What did it say?” he asks.  


Marinette’s body is shaking as she lets her tears fall with no need to hide them. Feeling distraught, Marinette looks to Luka as her makeup begins to smear. “Adrien… he’s dead.” Her lips quiver with grief filling up in her.  


Luka, feeling her sadness, then pulls her into his chest. “I’m so sorry, Marinette. I should have known it was the case. I was outside your door when a guard came with the letter in hand. He told me to give it to you as soon as possible. But I did not think I could do it just then and there.” He whispers to her, trying to her to calm down.  


But Marinette’s tears and cries were heard throughout the docks as her heart felt like it was broken in two. She breathes shallow and fast as if the air out of her lungs being pulled out of her. Gripping her hand with the ring Adrien gave her, she continued to pray and hope that this was not real and that she was still dreaming.  


But when the crowds of people begin to watch her as she peered from Luka’s arm that was covering her, she could tell that this was not a dream. This was happening. Her love was dead. Marinette, sniffling, glances up to Luka. “Can you take me home?”  


Luka nods as he took his coat off and flung it over her shoulders and picked her up bridal style. He did not even say a word as he knew that she needed to get out of sight. He pulled the coat over her head to cover the world from seeing her crying. Picking up her umbrella, Luka began to make their way back to her house. There, in his arms, Marinette let her tear continue to fall as she blocked out the rest of the world.

Tom and Sabine jumped immediately to action when they saw Luka coming up to their house carrying what looked to be a sobbing mess that was their daughter. They ordered their servants to begin cooking things that she likes as well as get cloths to wipe her tears. Sabine even ordered a message sent to Alya to come and help comfort Marinette. All the while, Luka carefully passed them in their scramble to put Marinette in her room.  


Once he entered and laid her down, he grabbed his coat and took a seat beside her. Marinette laid there as she then curled into a ball as she gripped the papers in her hand. She had not let them go since this morning. Luka watches her careful, watching her stoically he did not say a word but let her grieve as much as she needed.  


Finally taking a moment to catch her breath, Marinette’s puffy eyes look at him as he looked concerned for her. Wiping her tears, she sits up and then sighs. “Luka, you do not have to stay with me.”  


“I know.” He remarks as he then takes her left hand carefully and holds them with both hands, his thumb rubs against her ring. “I want to stay. I want to be your solid support during this terrible ordeal. No one should be alone after what you are feeling.” His words were honey to her ears as she then looks at him. He smiles more and carefully moved some hair from her face as he cups her face. “You can trust me Marinette. Always.”  


His hand was warm but had a sharp coolness to them as they laid against Marinette’s cheek. Marinette could not tell if he was literal or supportive, but she could feel his words lulling her into a trance. His eyes were tired like hers, but they were also sharply focused on her. He leaned closer to Marinette as he did not break their connection. Marinette was paralyzed and unsure what to do.  


Suddenly, footsteps rushing up the stairs could be heard even though Luka closed the door. In a rush, Marinette pulled away as Alya, wearing regular attire as she could not bother to dress up. Her hair was pulled back into a braid as it trailed behind her as she flung herself to Marinette’s other bedside.  


“Marinette, what is wrong? Your parents told me that you were brought home by Luka and in tears.” Alya looks at her friend as she took her face into her hand and tries to read it for any signs.  


Marinette, remembering why they were here, gripped the papers as she teared up again. She cries as she handed the papers to Alya. Alya took the papers as she read through then covered her mouth in horror. She tosses the papers on to the ground as she hugs Marinette, who returned to let the tears flow heavier than before. Burying her face into Alya’s shoulder, Marinette just let all her emotions run wild.  


Alya was silent as she let her friend cry, but she made a mistake of looking at Luka across from her and a complex look on his face. She could tell he was worried about Marinette, but there was also this annoyance that Alya ruined a moment that seemed to be planned in some way. How exactly, Alya could not tell, but she returned to her bellowing friend as she rubs her head softly.  


An hour passes as Marinette had finally finished crying and was sleeping in her bed. Luka and Alya took this as a cue to leave as they bid their goodbyes to Tom and Sabine as they walked in silence.  


Luka walked a bit faster than Alya to keep from looking at her. But Alya rushes up a little. “When did they arrive?” She asks him.  


“Who did?” Luka asks.  


“The guards that gave you the letter,” Alya pokes a little to see what he says.  


“This morning, as I arrived,” he said as he sounded distant from her.  


“I see… because I live up the road from here,” she points out as she gauges his response.  


Stopping in his tracks, Luka stays still but not looking at her. “What does that matter?”  


“Because, my handmaids made a note of who comes by, and the guards never came by.” Standing firm, Alya states calmly but still have doubts in her mind.  


A minute passes between the two as it felt like an eternity before Luka lets out a low chuckle. “I could never get anything past you. Even when we were children, and you knew I was in love with her at a young age.” He comments as he looks back and gives a sinister smirk on his face. “So, what will you do about it?” he said.  


Alya, swallowing her pride a moment, took a deep breath. “I won’t do anything. I don’t even have enough to prove anything. I may be a gossiper and a skeptic, but I am not stupid about these things in life.” She spoke with conviction and steels herself for his next move.  


His glare is strong against the clouds that covered the sky, but he relaxes. “You promise?”  


“I make no promise to never speak of it but know this: unlike what you did, I will do everything I can to protect my friend. And if it means one day that I must reveal the truth even if it hurts my friendship, you better watch your back.”  


Chuckling in amusement, Luka nods as he turns away from her and continues to walk. “That will be the day then,” he states as he left their relationship strained and fragile like glass.  


Letter her breath go, Alya sighs as she looks down and bites her lip to hold her rage. But she then rushed home to write everything down. To ensure herself, she will always have evidence.

****

Later that night, Marinette is sitting on her balcony seat as she looks out into the cloudy night. With no stars to help comfort her, Marinette felt more alone that she ever did. Her heart used to race for the nights that she could look for her star. But now, all she could do was see the storms that were forming on the horizon. Gripping her ring, Marinette tries to find solace in it, hoping it would make her feel like he was still beside her.  


The thunder is heard miles away from her window as she felt it shake her core even more. Although she promised her mother and father that she was fine, she found the storm perfect to cover her sorrows more. As it rumbled, Marinette broke down more as she held herself in a ball, praying for some relief.  


Meanwhile, Adrien is prepping for the storm the best he can as he curled into the furthest corner of the cell to avoid the rain. He covered his ears the best he could as this cell caused the thunder to echo loud into his ears. He feared he was not going to get any sleep this night, but even more so, he knew that something was different in this storm.  


He could not say why, but he gripped his ring and prayed. “God, please… I need your strength. I need your strength. Help me fight this emptiness filling in my heart.”  
Adrien was listening to the howling of the wind as he continued to pray. He tries to fight back this despair growing in his heart and the thumping in his chest. Only to hear something that he was uncertain of.  


A small ticking sound was faint but still very visible to Adrien's ears against the clashing of the storm. However, Adrien did not think much of it as it disappeared soon as it was visible. He continues to pray into the night, hoping that God was listening to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post edit: Late I know I just wanted to thank everyone who has read my story so far. I really appreciate all of your support and continuing to read this little project of mine. It makes me happy to see so many people have read it or at least stumbled upon it. At first, I didn't think it would get this many views. Now at 600 views, it really makes me happy. 
> 
> So thank you to everyone that has been reading so far. I will have more on the way, but I just wanted to show my appreciation! It means a lot. And as always, see you next chapter!


	7. A Story of Loss and Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some time after hearing the news about Adrien's death, Marinette is offered a proposal by Luka while she deals with missing the love of her life. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Adrien begins to lose hope of getting out of the prison and will to live. Waiting to die, an unexpected miracle happens to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone. So sorry I have been gone for a long time. I had a lot of personal things going on in my own life - looking for work as well as home renovations taking a turn for the worst >< But I am back and hopefully will have a better posting schedule. Thank you, everyone, for being patient with me, and I hope you all enjoy my work!

Three more months pass as Marinette has detached from the world around her. The world was vibrant and lively with the joys of winter in the air, but for Marinette, all she felt was numbness. The color of the world had disappeared from the world the day that she got the letter of her beloved Adrien’s death. She could not see the world the same. 

Sitting in her room watching the ocean as she usually did, she tried her best to feel Adrien’s presences she once felt even when he was just physically gone. As she listens to the wind, her heart ached for any warmth in them, any song or sign of Adrien. But nothing could make her heart flutter as it did before. 

There was a knock on the door as the maid came in to check up on her. Marinette did not listen as she is rooted in her sorrows. But the maids knew that she would not answer to them as they went in. Even Alya does not try to comfort her friend, only coming to watch her at night to make sure Marinette gets some sleep. 

This time, however, the guest was the only person that she would seem to talk to her in this state. Before her, Luka came in with a thing of flowers in his hand. He carefully glides over to her to not scare her. Clearing his throat, he waits for her to get out of her daze. Turning to him, Marinette looks up at him as she offered a weak smile. 

“Luka, you came to visit.” She said as she adjusted her robes. 

“Of course, I would never have it any other way,” he said as he gave her the flowers. Marinette slowly took them as she then lays them in her lap. 

“So, what brings you here?” Marinette asks him, barely looking at him as she knew she would fall into tears again if she looked at him.

“Well, I came to tell you that I will be gone for a while,” he said as he pulled a stool over to her. 

This news made Marinette look up as she was confused and worried. “Why? Where?”

“Many of us have been tasked to help fight against Napoleon’s insurgency, and I have been asked to join the navy.”

Her heart sinks as she gripped one of the flowers tightly. “I… I see. I understand that if it is asked of men to go and fight against him, then it cannot help…” Marinette’s voice trails off.

Luka sees her fears as he takes her hand tight in his. “I know my dear Marinette. It will not be easy for me to part with you, but I have to.” He said as he then kissed her hands. “But I promise, no matter what keeps me away from you, you will always be in my mind and heart. And I promise to return no matter what.”

Marinette watches him as she could feel her heart breaking again, but this time, it felt different from what she felt for Adrien. But she nods as she kissed his hand back. “You swear to return?” She asks.   
Luka, using his other hand to make her look up to her, rubbed her cheek. His deep blue eyes ensnarl her to make her pay attention to him. “I swear to you Marinette. I will return.” He sweetly spoke to her, leaning into her personal space. 

Marinette, unsure of what she should do, let Luka lean into her. She closed her eyes as she waited for an embrace. But to her surprise, he placed his lips on hers. Marinette’s eyes opened wide as she pulled away.

“Luka, what are you doing?” She gasps as she covered her lips. 

“Marinette, I can no longer hide my feelings for you. I have loved you for so long. I know I have told you this before, but while you may have married, I still loved you and will always love you.” He whispered as she looks at her with compassion in his eyes. “If you give me a chance, I will prove it to you.”

Marinette looks uncertain as she looks down to avoid his pleading eyes, but she felt his hand on her cheek as she was drawn back into his loving expression. Feeling unable to resist, she leans in and lets him kiss her again. He pulls her into his arms as he kissed her deeply and rub her sides a little. Marinette blushes as he kissed her and felt her waist, but she could not help herself to pull away from his touch. He keeps kissing harder as he then lifts her up and holds her in his lap. 

“Marinette, if possible, I want to show you how much I truly feel for you.” He said as he lifted her and carried her to the bed. Marinette’s face was red as a tomato as she felt him lift her. But she did not resist his advance. As he laid her down, he kissed her more and leaned in to touch her sides.

 

A few hours later, Luka was sitting up as he rubbed Marinette’s head. His bare - skinned chest was visible while his lower half was loosely covered. Marinette was resting as she lays under the same quilt covering Luka. He smiles at her as she was laying on her back. 

“I have to go now, Marinette,” he said as he adjusts and grabs his clothes on the floor. Marinette nods as she turns her head away to give him some privacy. Her face was red still from everything that happened. Luka noticed this as he carefully finishes putting his clothes on and then sits down beside her again.

“Marinette, I have one last thing I would like to ask of you,” he said as he hovered over her. Marinette glances back at him. “I wanted to give you time to mourn over Adrien, and I was hoping you would be ready before I left. But I hope you reconsider my proposal of marriage. I promise that I will always keep you safe and comfortable for all our lives.” He said as he takes her hand. 

Marinette, still flushed, is red again but she is also distant minded as all she could offer is a nod. “I… will reconsider. And if you get back, I will agree to marry you.” She said to him

Luka smiles, although pained a little as he felt she did not fully agree to it. “When I get back, I will make sure to follow through with my vow,” he proclaimed to her as he kissed her. Marinette was still as she let him kiss her, closing her eyes a little. 

Luka smiles as he finished dressing and bowed to her as he left the room, leaving Marinette to wonder why things had come to this. She curled up in a ball as she could not believe what happened and tried to think about what to do. Her heart ached for Adrien, but she also knew that Luka loves her and was willing to make sure she lives a comfortable life. No matter what. Her heart continued to ache as she prayed for a sign to appear for her. 

Suddenly, a small ray of light shines on the mirror and catches her eye. She tries to cover her eyes, but the sun was too bright for her. Grabbing her robe, she covers her body the best she could to close the blinds. But the light caused her to look back to her drawers, and something in her drawers was shining that made her pause. Curious about this, Marinette walks over to it and pulls the drawers open and sees something she had forgotten in all the hysteria. 

The little box that Adrien left for her with the ladybug earrings still in their place. Opening the note that she left in it, she reread his letter repeatedly, especially the part that wrote ‘With all my love’. Pressing the letter to her heart, Marinette signs with some relief that she finally could hold on to his memories. 

“Adrien, you may be gone… but I will always love you,” she whispered as she opened the box and saw the earrings. Shimmering in the night like rubies, she took them and placed them both in her ears. They looked beautiful against her jet, black hair as she rubbed it out of comfort. 

“I will always remember our dream, so watch over me, love. And forgive me for not freeing you sooner.” She said as she went to the window one more time and opened it to let the sea breeze in. The world was still cold for her, but she figured she would soon grow numb and continue forward. 

******

Back in his deep dungeon, Adrien tried to pass the time with thinking of Marinette. It was the only thing keeping him sane was to think of her and praying to God for an answer. But as the days slipped from him, he began to doubt if God was paying attention to him or had left him to die alone. 

Hysteria began to rise him as he could no longer tell how long he was imprisoned. He could tell it was long as his beard had grown past his chest and his golden hair had turned darker and even hints of gray in them forming. Adrien once managed to peer into a tray that gave him his food and see that he had turned pale as a ghost and feeling as hollow as one. Even he felt like nothing was left for him as he felt like all his ravings of being innocent was falling on deaf ears no matter who he talked to – be it his prison inmates or even his thoughts betraying him. Soon, he fell into disbelief of a clicking sound coming from his floors as just his mind growing more mental. 

One night, he saw the moon that once gave him hope, and felt empty. He still did his ritual to climb up the wall to see the star in hoping it was his last bit of salvation in this rotten prison. As he got up, he looked for it, but all the night sky was hazy to tell where it was. He felt he knew the general direction, so he tried to reach again. 

As he reached, his weak footing causes him to collapse on to the stone and tumble down. With that impact, the ring that he managed to keep had finally slipped off his finger and fallen into a crack. Adrien, groaning in pain, then scurried like a rat to get his ring back. As he tried his best to reach it, it disappeared into the crack of this abyss, never to be seen again. 

Enraged, Adrien slams the floor with his fist. “Why GOD?! Why have you left me here to rot! I did nothing wrong. Why take everything away from me!? What have I done to anger you and make you hate me! If this is to punish me for some transgressions, then put me out of my misery! I beg of you!” 

His cries fall on what seems to be deaf ears as it only echoes his rage. Defeated, Adrien lies down on the ground and closes his eyes. He sighs as he decides to let God take him when he finally passes on and finally frees him of this rotten world. Free him of that obsessive clicking sound that was getting louder than before. 

The night passes and turns to daylight as Adrien laid there as the clicking grew louder, practically ringing against his head. He ignored it as he decided to waste away and let the world blur out of his mind. But that was shortly interrupted as Adrien felt something banging against his head. He sits up and then looks at the rock that was under him shifting. Scrambling to get away, Adrien sits in the corner like a rabid animal, ready to strike if needed.

At first, all the rock did was shift a little from side to side. Then, with a bit of a shove, the stone was lifted out from its spot and shoved to the side. Adrien shifts back as he waits for something to come out. But to his surprise, it was a pair of hands that were reaching up and trying to pull up. Grunting, an older man comes crawling out of the new hole in Adrien’s floor as he huffs and tries to gain his composure.

“Oh, oh, that was heavier than I thought. But at least I am…” this man rejoiced as he looks up to see Adrien, rightfully concerned by this man coming into his cell, and more walls around him. “Oh, heh, I must have made a wrong turn somewhere.” He said as he then sees the rising sunlight as he stares at it in awe. 

“Oh, at last, sun… how I longed to see a sunrise once more. Oh, sweet bliss, I thank God to have lived to see another one.” He remarks as he turns to Adrien. “Oh, I am so sorry there, son, I did not see you there initially. You looked practically like a ghost in that corner. You need not fear me.”

“Kinda hard to not be on edge when I have been locked away for a while and have not had much human company.”

“Heh, I certainly understand that, young lad.” He said as he looks at the sun a little more before coming closer to Adrien and offers his hand. “It is nice to meet you…”

Adrien hesitated from the hand, but then sees the sincerity in his eyes and took his hand. “My name is Adrien.”

“Wonderful to meet you, Adrien,” the old man said as he shook his hand with glee. “My name is Fu.”


	8. A Story of Resurgance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being visited by the eccentric Fu, Adrien follows him into his cell and see that there is more to Fu than what meets the eye. Especially the plans that he has in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry I have been gone again for so long. I was not having the best time when it came to writing. With writers' block, a lot of more personal changes happening, and working on a bigger story in the works; I could not find a way to continue the story properly. But after some time mulling it over, I finally have a way to proceed. 
> 
> I also wanted to say Thank you for everyone continuing to read my stories as well as waiting to see what else is in store. And thank you for being patient with me. I hope you all continue to enjoy my story, and I hope to have some more chapters on the way soon, so stay tuned.

The old man, now named Fu, chuckles as he looks around the room. “My, they seem to be cutting down on personal space. But I can’t say I am not envious, my boy. Your room has one of the best aspects of the room.”

“What? Isolation?” Adrien snaps back as he is still cautious of the old man.

“No,” he said with a smile, seeming to ignore Adrien’s remark and hostility toward him, then points to the window. “Sunlight,” he said softly. “Oh, how I have missed having the sun on my face when I woke up in the morning.” 

“Well, once I die, you can have this place,” Adrien snaps back as he was tired and hungry, but mostly ready to let starvation take him.

“Oh, no, thank you dear boy, but I do not plan on living in any more cells, soon as I find a way to escapes.”

“A fool’s errand,” Adrien said as he lies down.

Fu looks at Adrien as he lies down. “Are you ill, young man?”

Adrien is quiet, but he could feel the eyes of the old man peering at him with curiosity. “No, I am not. Just done.”

“Done? With what?” he asks.

“Done with living. I will rot here, alone. Forever to suffer by God’s hand”

“My, that is a harsh tongue you have for our lord. For he loves all his children,” Fu said as he smiles a little more. 

Adrien scoffs. “If the Lord loves all his children, then why are you and I stuck in this wretched Hell?”

Fu chuckles. “Yes, it is a bit difficult to live in, but if you were not here, I for certain would not have gotten the information that I needed.” He smiles a little as he shuffles back to his hole. “Well, if you want to stay here an sulk, could you please place the stone back in its place when I am gone?”

Adrien, looking over his shoulder, was confused by this man’s words. “Where are you going?”

“Back to my cell,” Fu replies flippantly. “This was a great help to me to determine which direction I need to go next. So, I will leave you be…” the old man suddenly coughs a little that caught Adrien’s attention. He looks over as he saw Fu went and a hole in the middle of his room.

Feeling some relief that Adrien was finally alone, he lies back down and tries to close his eyes. To let the world wash away and sleep into his eternal rest. But the faint coughing he could coming from the hole would pull him back in. Adrien had half a mind just to let the old man get caught as it was dangerous to be down there, but he also could not fight the urge to make sure that he was alright. Groaning to get up, Adrien crawls over and then peers down the hole. He sees a small candle lite that was guiding Fu down to where he started. Checking the door before sliding down, Adrien follows the light as quick as he could so that he did not lose it. The hole was cramped as he was a bit bigger in build, but he managed to have room to crawl fast enough to follow the candlelight. 

The tunnel was dark besides the little candle’s flame as Adrien followed Fu for what seemed like a long time. But then, Adrien could hear the clacking of stone as Fu manages to find his way and crawls out of the hole. Adrien froze as he flinched from the small might that shone down in this tunnel. 

He listens as the old man seems to be stretching but let out a loud cough as he sighs. Adrien was relieved that Fu got to his cell, but he was now stuck and would have to crawl out than to turn around. However, Adrien’s fears were put on pause as he sees a hand reach down and seems to beckon him. 

“You will want to get out of there,” Fu seemed to tell him. “The dust is not good to inhale for too long.”

Taking a second to think, Adrien then crawls closer to Fu’s hand and then takes it as he pulls a little to get out of this tunnel. After using most of his strength, Adrien then collapses beside it, but he looks at Fu, who smiles at him. 

“Looks like you still have a curiosity to make you live,” Fu teased him. 

Adrien pouts a little as he realized that he was played, but then he tries to look away. “I just wanted to make sure you got to your cell just fine. I didn’t want to get in trouble if you died in the tunnels.”

Fu chuckles and walks to the other side of the cell. “If you say so,” he said and seemed to mutter a little bit to himself.

After catching his breath, Adrien suddenly realized how elaborate the cell was from his own. From the limited light that the cell got and a makeshift fireplace, Adrien could see so much writing on the wall as well as something akin to a desk by the fireplace. A cot was in the corner of the room and looked marginally better than the measly pile of hay in Adrien's cell. A small shelf was placed it is supplied with some candles as well as some old chains. But Adrien could not bother to see the chains as he was distracted to the writing on the wall all over. 

Fu moves over a huge rock that was behind the desk and used it to sit down as best as he could. Adrien slowly sits up as he looks at the walls more. “What is all of this?”

“Oh,” Fu gleefully looks up with him. “These are some of my thoughts and parts of my growing memoir. I tend to be forgetful, so I wrote them down before my mind escapes away for good. I hope to write them all down before my days are done.” He chuckles with a senile smile but then sighs.

“Your memoir?” Adrien asks. “What did you do before you were here?”

“Oh, it is a long story.”

Adrien smirks a little. “As if I have anywhere else I can go anywhere besides my cell.”

Fu nods as he continues as he chuckles. “Well, I guess I can tell you that I was a traveler when I was younger from another country. As I got older, I found myself drawn to the country of France for its beauty and history. However, because of my nationality, I found that I could not stay unless I entered servitude or the church. I managed to study with the church for a few years as I then encountered a lord.”

“He was an older gentleman, but he was wise as he helped me learn more about French culture as well as gave me insight on many interesting secrets.”

“Like what?” Adrien asks.

Fu smirks. “Secrets to wonders far too big for more than one man to know.”

Adrien huffs then sighs. “I guess that makes sense. I could be some deranged mad man that could kill you for your room.”

Fu scoffs. “I am not worried about my room or my secret,” he remarks. “I want to know more about you, my boy. And what has made you turn from the light and grace of God.”

Adrien, realizing he might be dealing with a possible made man, sighs and then sits up. “How can I believe in this force that would make us suffer? Make us, two men, suffer as much as we have.”

Fu nods. “I guess I do not blame you for thinking that way. I was much like that when I was first in here,” he said. “But you do start to appreciate that the Lord brings the things we need in mysterious ways.”

“When? When I have started to grow gray hairs like you?” Adrien quipped at him.

Fu smiles and chuckles. “My, you are a very impatient man,” he said.

“I lost all of my patience before, remember?”

“Right, with God, and with your lot in life.” Fu glances at the small crack in the wall that showed some sunlight. “With waiting for the chance to be free?”

Adrien looks up at the light that Fu saw then nods. “Yes,” he remarks. “I would do anything to get out if I can.”

“Seems that you have a renewed sense of escape?” Fu questions him a little with a smile.

Adrien rolls his eyes. “An escape from reality. I don't know if you have heard, but I have tried to escape a handful of times," he said as he pulls his tattered shirt up and shows the lashing on his back of the whip. His hands were also full of blisters and abrasions of all kinds. "And failed.”

“The basic escapes,” Fu smiles as he walks over to the wall, prompting Adrien’s head to look over at him. “However, I have made some measurements, and adjustment from what our little encounter gave me, and I now know what needs to be done to escape right under their noses.”

Adrien looks over at the wall and sees what looks to be mathematics as well as measurements of sorts too complex for him. Pulling himself up from the ground and shuffling over to him, Adrien looks at Fu’s work and see the thought put into his plan. Faded numbers and clawed out marks showed the work and frustration, and what surprised him more was that all of it was done by this crazy old man. Prompting Adrien to wonder how long he has been trying to escape.

“How long have you been in here?” Adrian asks as he turns back to Fu, who was scribbling some more numbers on the wall.

“Hmmm, that depends, how long has Napoleon been ruling?” he asks casually.

Adrien flinched at the wretched name that got him in this mess, but it was clear that this man did not hear the news. “Napoleon has been on an island for at least a year when I was free, but that has been some time now.”

“How long would you say?”

“I don’t know. Maybe a few years?”

“I see,” Fu paused as he then recounts in his head. “I guess that means I have been in prison for about twenty years and going.” Adrien looks at him, his eyes widen and mouth open to try and speak, but Fu smiles again. “No matter, it has given me plenty of time to plan my escape and to how I will get to my greatest quest for treasure.”

Adrien looks confused but coughs up a chuckle. “For an old man, you sure are like to talk big.” He sighs as he lets his curious side get the better of him. “What kind of treasure are you suggesting?”

“A treasure to large, that even Napoleon himself would dare to get out of his exile as you say to come after it.”

This fact shocked Adrien of the news as he then flinches away from Fu, unsure if he could trust him or if he was trying to trick him. “How is that possible?”

Fu smiles as he then comes over and pats his shoulder. “I will tell you if you are still interested after lunch, but first, you should head back before the guards find out you are not in your cell.”

Adrien was confused but then gasps as he sees the small silver of light seem brighter than before as he awkwardly rushes to the hole in the floor. Adrien has his whole body in before Fu tugs as his shirt. Adrien looks back as he sees Fu handing him a small candle that he lit and seems to offer it to him. “Take this. It will help you see a bit better down there.”

Not knowing if the light of the sun off Fu’s back was extremely bright or his lack of energy from starvation, but Adrien could have sworn that for a moment, he felt something that he had long forgotten in this insufferable prison: compassion. Taking the candle carefully, Adrien nods as he began to crawl as fast as he could.

Moving deeper into the tunnel again, Adrien was also careful not to let the light blow out so that he could keep seeing where he was going. The sweat was falling down his face as he hurried the best he could. As he tried to move, he would have to pause and catch his breath. But when he paused, he could feel the vibration of movement around him, the steps of the guards as well as the occasional ringing of the bell that signaled for lunch. In a way, it felt deafening as Adrien could not tell where things were, but it was also strange as to how he felt like he was in sync with this prison ironically.

Pushing further, Adrien manages to get to his lonely cell as he put the candle on top and pulls himself out, winded and hot. With the sound of footsteps coming closer, Adrien scrambles. He gets behind the rock that Fu pushed out of the way. Huffing a little as he was faint, he managed to put the rock back in place and rushed to put the candle under his pile of straw. He leans against the wall as he tried to relax.

As the guard looks inside from the window of the door to the cell, he sees Adrien in a dazed slump. He looks a second longer before he grunts. “Lunch,” is all his said as he passed the food through the door slot and left it there. Adrien stays still as he waits, his hair hiding his gaze.

When the guards were finally gone, Adrien relaxes and sighs with relief. He took some deep breathes before he even considered getting up to eat the disgusting soup and stale bread he would get. And for the first time in a while, Adrien finally felt hunger arise from him. Getting on his knees to crawl, he picks up the soup bowl and spoon as he takes a bite.

It is the next day as Fu was finishing his meal and holding his hands in a prayer-like state. He was calm as he seemed to mumble a little. And the sound of something shifting under him caused him to smile more as he then puts away the tray and lifts the rock. Under it, he sees a more energetic Adrien peering up like a cat waiting to be let in, but the light under his eyes still made the bags under his eyes prominent.

But Fu did not mind as he offered a hand to Adrien and lifted him into his cell room. Adrien sighs as he tries to cool down from the stress of being in that tunnel. Waiting, Fu moves his homemade stool and sits beside Adrien.

“I am glad that you came,” he grinned and noticed some crumbs on his beard. “And I see that you have eaten as well. That is goo. You will need your strength.”

Adrien, a bit ashamed, shakes his beard the best he could and then clears his throat. “You said you were going to tell me about the treasure you are seeking once you get out.”

“Ah, yes, before we were interrupted.” Fu leans back. “The treasure once belonged to a noble family that originally came from Italy. It was a small treasure at first, but over time, it grew immensely. When I decided to work in with the church for a while, I was issued to be a personal scribe to the house head at the time and learn their ways. It was later I learned while working for the last remaining heir, Spada, that the treasure was placed on a mysterious and unreachable island named Monte Cristo. With no directions of how to get to it.” 

“Why was it named that?” Adrien asks.

He chuckles. “A mystery to me to this day,” he said softly. “To continue, I stayed with the heir til the rest of his days. But enough about me,” he turns his attention to Adrien, who was more curious about the story but was shocked to have the attention turn back to him. “Tell me about your story.”

A bit abrasive, Adrien looks away. “What is there to say? I did nothing wrong, and yet I am in this prison.” 

“Why were you sent away if you did nothing wrong?”

Adrien shrugs. “That is what I have been trying to figure out ever since I got into this wretched hell. I did everything right. After my captain gets sick, I follow his orders to get to the island that Napoleon was on. I barely spoke to the man as he asked me about the letter to give it to a friend and that was it. I did nothing wrong other than follow orders and look where it got me. Guess my luck finally ran out. And just when I had everything,” he huffs. 

“Such as?”

Fu’s prying words were not much for Adrien to feel compelled to tell this old man his story. Taking a deep breath, Adrien sighs. “My life was rather simple. My father was a sailor as he taught me everything about sailing and how to run a ship. My mother was a frail woman, but she was still a loving woman. My father died some years back when he went into battle for Emperor Napoleon. And my mother died when I was only a young man.”

“At the same time, I met a young woman. The love of my life, Marinette. I was a young man, and her father was a lord, but I could not help but fall in love with her and made it my goal to marry her and give her a good life.”

Fu smiles. “She sounds amazing.”

“She was, she was funny creative, caring – which made her stubborn at times, but it made her more amazing. I considered her the light of my life when I was beside her. I don’t know what I would have done if I had not met her and her keeping me in her thoughts.”

“I am sure a woman like her had many suitors after her hand,” Fu speculated aloud.

Adrien looks at him a little confused by that statement. “What do you mean?”

“Well, a woman as beautiful and powerful as she seems like the kind that many men would fawn over and try to pursue her just like you. Not intentionally bringing them in, but they just are lured in by her personality.”

Adrien was about to deny it, but he did think about it and realized this old man’s words were true. There were always men that would try to talk to Marinette in a courting way while they walked through the town together. And while Marinette was always polite about decline their invitations, they always seemed persistent. At some point, it was getting annoying for both, so they avoided the town and resigned their times together by their secret beachside, their mini sanctuary.

Adrien shook his head. “I guess, but Marinette was not the kind to lead a man on. She was just that kind to people. Everyone knew it, her family, her friends, and even her closest friend Luka.”

Fu raised an eyebrow to him. “Who is this Luka boy?”

“He is a childhood friend of Marinette, and soon became my closest friend,” Adrien said so casually, but soon as those words came out something did not seem right.

Fu noticed that as he leans his head back in a curious manner. “Think of something new?”

Adrien stands up as he then walks over to the wall. “I… I guess I didn’t think about it much, but Luka always was close to Marinette. Too close sometimes.”

“How so?”

There was a long pause as Adrien’s mind was reeling. “He was always around Marinette. I know they were close, but there were times that he would try to get her attention while I was with her. Even when I left for my last trip, he said he would watch her. Marinette did not think much of it or say anything about it, other than he was just close and protective of her.”

“From what I can tell, he might have been jealous of you and the connection you had for her. Being that they were childhood friends and a young man like you suddenly come in.”

Adrien shakes his head in distraught. “But… there is no reason for him to be jealous of…” he stops as he realized the chain of events. “He had no reason as he had hope that Marinette would still marry him. But when I came back and told him I was officially going to purpose to Marinette…”

“It seems that his jealousy got the better of him,” Fu said as he was writing on some self-made paper. “Such a potent thing is jealousy. Leading many down a treacherous path.”

“But… I don’t get it. Yes, I can see him getting jealous, but this would be extreme, even for him.”

“True, but who is to say he was not open to the suggestion of getting rid of you in his jealousy?”

“But there is no way he could. He knew I was innocent. He didn’t know about the incident.”

“But maybe someone else did?” Fu’s question begins to make Adrien recollect the last days of his freedom. 

He thinks about the day when they returned home, and it was Gabriel that brought his act to Monsieur Damocles about the island. And even asking about the letter and inquires as to why they would go there. “There was one person that might have persuaded him, a shipmate named Gabriel.”

“And did Gabriel seem like the spiteful man that would try to take advantage of a jealous man like Luka?”

Beginning to pace as he tried to recall everything, Adrien nods. “It is possible… Gabriel always did have a silver tongue when it came to getting things he wanted. Well, most of the time.”

“And the other times?”

“When the captain made me second in command, and Monsieur Damocles decided not to demote me and instead made me full-time captain for his business.”

“Ah, that could be enough to set a man off the edge.” Fu watches as Adrien’s mind begin spiraling into thoughts, and revelations he did not think was possible. 

“And I only saw it for a second but did not think about it, but they were standing beside each other when the marriage ceremony was over, and we went back to celebrate. Those two must have made a pact to try and frame me.” The fiery was growing in Adrien’s eyes. He is quiet as he tries to figure out the last piece of the puzzle. 

Fu looks concerned but also curious to see what else was on Adrien's mind. “But there still seems to be something missing in your little theory, doesn’t it?” he asks with a relaxed tone. 

Adrien nods, “Gabriel might have known about the letter and would have the means to convince Luka to support the claim that I was going part of some sinister scheme. But as to what scheme, I don’t know.”

“Well, you said that you had a letter from Napoleon, is that correct?”

“Yes.” Adrien said, distracted in thought. 

“Well, I recall that you mentioned that he was exiled to the island Elba. Can you tell me why?”

“I do not remember much as I was not part of his armies for long. When I signed up to be a sailor, it would have been part of Napoleon’s fleet. But then, he was cast aside by the elites of society. Most people think it was self-banishment, but many say that he was forced out of his position by the current king.”

“Ah, I see now,” Fu smirks a little, but he was still vague about the revelation.

Adrien, stopping in his place, looks at Fu. “What is it?”

“Well, this is all speculation of a crazy old man, but I think that letter might have been a letter from Napoleon to send to possible followers of his. A letter to let them know he would be returning soon.”

Adrien looks shocked by this speculation. “If that were the case, then there would be a monarchy in France again.”

“And who would be devastated by the sudden appearance of Napoleon…?” 

“Those with this new power…” Adrien is beginning to see the full picture, but some of the pieces were still missing. “But that still does not explain me? In this case, I was a messenger. I even told Monsieur Villefort that.”

“Villefort?”

“Oh, the man that I met before I was sent here. He is a prosecutor that said he would investigate my case. He said he believed me when I said that I was innocent and had nothing to do with Napoleon’s schemes. All I wanted and still do is to return to Marinette’s arms and nothing else mattered.”

Fu leans back as he thinks. “That name sounds familiar.”

“How so?”

Fu sighs. “The name Villefort was prevalent even before when Napoleon was still in power. I remember of a man that went by a different name though. It's possible that he could have had a son and kept him hidden. As many people were trying to kill him and people like him.”

Adrien waits on Fu’s words. “What was the man's name?”

“He went by the name of Volpes.” Fu’s mater of fact tone was all that Adrien needed to realize why he was here. Why he was stuck to live this hell and why everything he ever loved taken from him. 

Anger rising into the back of his throat, he had to clench his fist and bite into his lip till it bleeds. Out of the rage, Adrien flings a fist into the wall and then fell to his knees as he pounded the ground with two fists. He wanted to cry so badly as he could not believe how his life was ruined so easily. He grunts heavily as he let the tears fall into his beard to hide the pain, Adrien stays there as he could feel Fu’s eyes on him. He cries more as Fu silently watched and let him express it. Soon Fu was hovering over him and put a hand on his back in some comfort. 

“I am sorry, dear boy,” he said.

Adrien is silent as he cries quietly, but he then straightens up and then turns to Fu. Fu hardly recognized this man from not moments ago. The fiery look in his eyes, a look of desperation, but also a look of anger was clearly on Adrien’s face as he seemed as though the light he needed was finally lite. With a firm hand on Fu’s shoulder, Adrien’s nearly soulless eyes pear out from his ragged mane. “Tell me what you need of me to help you escape this place. And let me come with you.”


End file.
